Broken Glass
by OnsenSong
Summary: Trunks is mistaken as the Prince of The Saiyans and is kidnapped by the supposedly dead Frieza. Why won't the Z Warriors save him? Because he's already dead. {Rated for violence and language} [Incomplete]
1. Midnight Raid

Disclaimer: Someday, when I become the lizard queen of the universe and marry Mirai no Trunks, then I'll own it.  
  
Claimer: But until then, I own the " Ki Deflector", Chalcedoni, Schist and Karnelian. ^_^  
   
~Hello. This is the revised version so that it would be better to read and note that the story is unchanged what so ever. Enjoy.~  
  


  
  
The day was as normal as any other day. Bulma and Mrs.Briefs were in the kitchen, deep in conversation over recent events while her seven year old son and his best friend play fought outside.  
  
"Honestly dear, I like the new cut." Mrs.Briefs smiled and took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Un huh, but how long will this one last?" she chirped, knowing her daughter's hair styles changes more often the minutes in a day.  
  
"Ya know, I think I'll keep this one." Bulma laughed, brushing her ear length hair to the side. "Why don't you change your look, mom? Dye it, cut it, something."  
  
"Oh no. It's just the way I like it."  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked up to see Gohan coming in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Bulma. Hi Mrs.Briefs." he said, with the patented Son Grin. "I came to get Goten."  
  
"Okay. Tell Trunks to come in while your out there." Bulma instructed.  
  
After saying goodbye to Goten, Trunks came running in the house covered with dirt, his tail wagging playfully.  
  
"Is the food done mom? I'm starvin'!"  
  
Bulma blocked his way of the refrigerator. "Not until you've cleaned up, young man."  
  
Trunks just pouted and made his way to the bathroom. Dinner was all set up about time Trunks returned in his pajamas. He knew after dessert, it would be straight to the pillow.  
  


"Where's dad, mom?" the demi saiyajin asked, piling an adult sized portion of stir fry to his plate.  
  
"You know he's been out training like crazy again since Goku went Super Saiyajin 3."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Trunks, don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Is that little mud ball is the planet he's on?" one of the Crystalinjins said, looking down at Earth.   
  
"Yes, Chalcedoni, that's where Lord Frieza told us where he was." the red one called Karnelian answered smugly. "Schist, is the Ki Deflector on?"  
  
"Yes...er..I mean at least I think so." he replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well then check it, stupid and hurry up. Were going to be in the atmosphere soon."  
  
~*~*~  
  
After ten more servings to Trunks and two more to the ladies, the three rushed off to get ready for bed. Bulma tucked her son in, who complained about him being to old for that, but she ignored him and continued anyway.  
  
"G'night Trunks. I love you."  
  
"Love 'ya too, mom." and was out like a light.  
  
The cerulean haired woman closed the door with a soft click and went to the master bedroom. She changed into her own sheer satin gown complete with fuzzy slippers and waited for Vegeta to come home on the downstairs couch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
About a few feet away from Capsule Corp., a medium sized ship hovered above the ground. Three figures jumped out and hid around the side of the building.  
  
"You've got the scouter" Chalcedoni asked.  
  
"Yeah, let me get a reading." Schist whispered and pressed a few buttons. "What !?! There is around 700 different ki's on this planet!"  
  
"Not so loud, dummy." Karnelian scolded. "Look for the highest one that's closest to us."  
  
The scouter pointed to a ki on the top level of the house.  
  
"That must be it, let's go."  
  
The henchmen floated up to Trunks' room and silently came through the window.  
  
"Hey, that's just a kid." Chaledoni cried lowly.  
  
"So. Frieza's always calling him chibi prince and how many kids do you know have tails?" Schist pointed to the furry, dark purple appendage wiggling off the side of the bed.  
  
"Plenty." the blue giant, countered.  
  
"Just check for the mark." Karnelian ordered.  
  
Charedoni walked over to the boy and lift the bottom of his shirt. There was a light birthmark of the Vegetasei symbol on his back.  
  
"Yup. That's it."  
  
"Well grab 'em already." Schist ordered.  
  
"Nope. You get 'em."  
  
"Nobody's grabbin' me!" the boy jumped up in his bed and crouched down in a fighting position. " Who are you and whaddaya want !?"  
  
"Look kid, just come quietly and we won't hurt cha." the henchman persuaded.  
  
"No way"  
  
"Then we'll make ya!"  
  
Charedoni and Schist charged for Trunks as his hair flashed from lavender to gold. He jumped over his bed and elbowed Schist into the wall and spin kicked the next two. Downstairs, Bulma was awakened by all the rumbling and explosions upstairs.  
  
"What in New Namek..." Her stomach sank, realizing Trunks was up there.  
  
She barreled up the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta stopped in the middle of his flight as he picked up on the large ki's coming from Capsule Corp.  
  
"Damn!" He jetted off leaving a long vapor trail behind him.

  
~*~  
  
Trunks were handling his own, until the three ganged up on him. He blocked all his little form could but was stopped when something prickly shot into his spine. He pulled out two dark red crystals as the room began to spin. Trunks collapsed to the floor as Bulma burst through the door. The four where piling into the ship as she screamed in terror at the site off the kidnappers. Vegeta literally burst into the house and went directly to where all the ki was, Trunks' room. He entered swiftly to see Bulma wailing into Trunks' sheets, who was nowhere to be found, and her mother trying to help.  
  
"What happened!?! Where is my son!?!" he yelled fiercely.  
  
Bulma ran to her husband and grasped him tightly. "Oh Vegeta!..They took him!...They took Trunks! " she said between sobs.  
  
"WHO!?!" the prince growled with extreme malice. Who ever took his son and hurt Bulma was going to pay dearly.  
  
"I don't know...I don't know..."  
  



	2. Taken Far From My Safety

Disclaimer: If I owned it, then why would I be wasting my time writing fanfics? Yeah, that's what I thought too!  
  
Claimer: I own Chalcedoni, Schist, and Karnelian.   
  
  
  
The ship ascended farther into the atmosphere as morning approached back on Earth. They soon arrived on a space craft cloaked in darkness. The smaller ship stabilized under the change in gravity inside. The three crystallinjins and one demi saiyajin traveled into a large, ice covered doors where Frieza waited.  
  
"Back already? I would have thought that he would have put up a longer fight than that." the icejin smirked in his hover craft.  
  
"It was no problem my lord," Chalcedoni answered, dumping the limp child to the floor, which cracked under the high pressure. "Here is the prince."  
  
Frieza's face twisted from pleased to anger. "This isn't the prince, you idiots! That's weakling brat!" He raised one of his fingers and blasted Chalcedoni to hell.   
  
"Y-your most h-humblest apologies, Lord Frieza," Karnelian cautiously stepped in. "but the b-boy does have the royal symbol of Vegetasei."  
  
"What?" Frieza wrapped his tail around Trunks' neck and looked at the mark for himself. _Hmm. This could work in my favor after all._   
  
For the second time, Trunks was forcefully thrown to the floor. 

  
" It appears that this is the new prince and this will work just as well. "  
  
At that moment, Trunks began to come to. "Oh man, where am I and why is the room spinning?" he rubbed his sore head briskly as his eyes focused on the tyrant. "Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you know the great Lord Frieza when you see him?" Schist inquired from behind.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "L-Lord F-frieza? My dad told me you where dead!"  
  
"Your father would be wrong. You see, after I was defeated a second time by a monkey that looked surprisingly like you, my solders where pre instructed to wish me back if I didn't return by another set of dragonballs."  
  
"Yeah. Well he also told me you were you defeated by two super saiyajins and I'm gonna do the same." Trunks gathered his ki and transformed into a super saiyajin.  
  
Even though the blows to his skull was still taking it's toll on him, Trunks lunged for Frieza and tried to attack him. Each attack was blocked blow for blow. Trunks finally got a shot in and punched the white lizard dead in the face. Frieza just smirked and punched Trunks straight in his stomach. Hard. He stumbled back and blood speckled the floor.  
  
"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't wish for power as well?" he licked his purple lips and pulled Trunks up to eye level. "I am stronger than any monkey and don't ever under estimate me. But you, on the other hand, are stronger than I thought."  
  
He threw Trunks over to Karnelian and said, "Prepare him for battle on Nekosei. If he survives than he will make use to me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The remaining henchman put Trunks in some small saiyan armor, much like what chibi Vegeta had on but everything that was red is a navy blue, and thrown into a space pod. Trunks had never travel in outer space before and had no idea what was on Nekosei.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma had eventually stopped crying but stayed with her mother most of the morning while Vegeta paced, deciding whether or not to go search for Trunks himself. Just then Goku and Chichi teleported into the room, who Bulma had called the other night.  
  
"Vegeta, I think me and the guys might have found something." Goku spoke seriously while Chichi went to the two ladies on the couch.  
  
"Well, come on!" Vegeta commanded eagerly.  
  
"Well, Dende contacted King Kai about any ships leaving Earth and found one with some pure energy on it." Goku answered. "They think it might be Trunks."  
  
"Take us to the Lookout, now!"  
  
The proud prince wouldn't have normally let his rival touch him but he was willing to swallow his pride. In a white flash, the two saiyajins where on the Lookout with Dende, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha.

  
**Hey Dende any word ?**  
  
**Yes Goku, I'll put you directly to King Kai**  
  
**King Kai ?**  
  
**Goku, I'm almost positive that's Trunks ki. I felt it flare a moment ago, then it went back to normal.**  
  
**Do you think he's in danger **  
  
**I'm not sure. His ki is on the move again.**  
  
**Do you know where to?**  
  
**Give me a moment...**  
  
~*~*~  
  
The humid ship was crowded with other warriors, some like the men that took him in the first place, others that looked like squids and some where just weird. His ultramarine eyes caught on to a girl sitting in the corner. She was slouched over with one foot up, with jet black hair done in a braid and a few strains falling out, wearing saiyajin style armor, complete with a green scouter. She had to be around his age so, he decided to take a chance and talk to her. She just stared at him blankly with curious, silver eyes.  
  
"Hi. I'm Trunks, who are you?"  
  
"Hey brat! No talking down here!" the guard growled and hit Trunks across the face.  
  
The boy rubbed his jaw gingerly as the ship shuttered to a stop. The siren went off inside the chamber as the guards shouted out orders in a very foreign language. Soon everyone was running toward the exit, Trunks just went with it to avoid being trampled. He should have stayed inside but what lied before him wasn't pretty.  
  
~*~*~  
  
**Oh no!**  
  
**What is it King Kai?**  
  
**Trunks' energy has stopped on a planet in the seventh sector, Nekosei.**  
  
**Is that bad?**  
  
**I'm afraid so. Right now on that planet, a war has been going on for months. Many of the universes strongest warriors have been sent there and died terrible deaths.**  
  
**Dear Kami! That's horrible! Who would do such a thing?! Trunks didn't do anything wrong to anyone!**  
  
"Dad, what's wrong?" Goten asked, looking at the disgusted look on Goku's face.  
  
"Um, nothing son. Just don't worry, ok?" he put on a fake smile and turned his attention back to the kai.  
  
"What is that idiot doing!? He better not be holding anything back from me, or I'll destroy him where he stands." Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms. He was beginning to get impatience.   
  
~*~*~

  
Bodies where slew across the bloodstained grass. Mostly dead but half alive. Those that where moving was quickly blasted away. Through all of this, the war still raged on, armed with weapons or bare fists. Trunks watched in horror as heads were violently bashed together, squirting blood and some eyes. People being sliced in half, guts pouring onto the ground and all.  
  
The catlike creatures saw the frozen boy and jumped him all together. Trunks raised his ki as high as it could go and blasted them a few feet back. He looked up and saw the girl, fighting the attackers off as best as she could. The small warrior was very good but didn't seem to be out for blood like the rest. It looked like she was helping them secretly. The demi saiyan's hearing picked up on her.  
  
"Stay down and don't move." she whispered softly in the ear of a fallen Nekojin.  
  
Trunks was too focused on the girl to notice a stray ki blast headed right for him.  
  
"Look out!" A high pitched voice rang out as she tackled the prince to the ground. Just as the shot blew through a warrior's head, splattering brains on the backs of their armor. " Stay low. " she order and guided Trunks thought the corpses.  
  
"Help me..." a choked voice came out as a bloody arm grabbed Trunks foot. It was a little catgirl.  
  
"Stop." Trunks order the warrior girl in front of him. "Let's help her."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Trunks grabbed the light child and carried her thought the muddy field. The rain came in making it harder to see.  
  
"It's gonna be ok." he assured the kitten and covered her with his cape.  
  
"That must be her mother." the girl pointed to a female Nekojin, searching desperately. "I have your back, just go."  
  
The girl jump kicked a solider as Trunks put the girl in the arms of her mother. "Go!" he order the two survivors.  
  
"Your time is up." A cold voice came from behind him as a beam shot right through his small heart.  
  
"Little warrior..." the girl gasped as Trunks body fell to the ground.  
  
~*~*~  
  
**Oh no! Oh no!**  
  
**What !? What is it ?!**  
  
**...I'm terribly sorry. But Trunks energy had reached it's peaks a while ago. And now...I'm sorry, Goku. Trunks is ...**  
  
Goku's mouth dropped in disbelief. Piccolo and Dende gasped as well they already knew the news.  
  
" No he can't be. He was far too young for that..." Tears filled his gentle eyes and dripped to the floor. Goku knew what he had to do, he had to tell Vegeta.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan and Goten asked with concern but the saiyajin just stared at the prince from a far.  
  


"Kakarot?"  
  
"Vegeta..." Goku's voice began to quiver. "I don't know...how to tell you this but King Kai sensed a dangerous drop in Trunks ki and..."  
  
Everyone's attention turned to Goku and looked on with hopefully eyes. None of them wanting to realize the unspoken truth.  
  
"Trunks...Trunks is dead."  
  
  
  



	3. Facing The Truth

Disclaimer: You are stupid for asking...  
  
Claimer: I own the "Ki Suppresser Collar", Reini, and Calico. ^_^  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku, disbelieving.  
  
"What kind of game are you trying to play, Kakarot?" the prince asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta with teary eyes. "This is no game Vegeta, I'm sorry. Trunks really is dead."  
  
"Dead..." the words cut through him like a knife. "No! This can't happen! It won't!"  
  
"Vegeta, calm down!" Goku pleaded. Vegeta's ki was too high. He would pass out or blown up, literally.  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot! This is all your fault!"  
  
"No, you shut up Vegeta! You need to stop blaming others for your mistakes and take a good, long, look in the mirror!" Everyone was a little shocked at Goku's outburst, but the emotions were running on high. "You were suppose to be there for your son but yet you where trying to fulfill your own selfish desires to be the best! Don't you see that power isn't everything?! Fuck your pride! It's your goddamn pride that got you only child killed in cold blood!"  
  
"SILENCE!!! DON'T YOU TELL ME WANT I DID WRONG! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! HAVE YOU EVER LOST ANY OF YOUR BRATS?!"  
  
"....."  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! AND YET I HAVE LOST TRUNKS! TWICE! AND IF HE IS DEAD, I CAN'T EVEN USE THOSE GODFORSAKEN BALLS TO WISH HIM BACK!! IT WOULD BE ALREADY TOO LATE!!"  
  
"Vegeta...I..."  
  
"SPARE ME! THE NEXT I SEE YOU, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" With that Vegeta took off in a big blaze of light.  
  
~*~*~  
  
His chest burned slightly, right over the heart, as he slowly awoke in a vat of blue liquid. He only saw blurred visions of colors scrambling and patches of white. The swishing sound of the water was soon replaced by muffled voices. Something hard was clamped around his thin neck and was pulled from the chamber.  
  
"Hey kid." Trunks' eyes focused on a dark green, warrior wearing a scouter and face mask. "Put these on. "  
  
Trunks was tossed some more armor and rushed to a room at the end of a dimly lit hallway.  
  
"Stay here." Was all the guard said as the metal door closed and locked back.  
  
"Little warrior!"  
  
Trunks turned and saw the girl from the battle sitting on the bunk bed.  
  
"Hey, it's you." He half smiled.  
  
"You made it! I hoped I got you here in time."  
  
"You saved me?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't you remember?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
_The burning spread through his chest and blood poured between his chubby fingers, everything was fading fast. Crack. The sharp sound was followed by his attacker hitting the ground.  
  
"Little warrior, little warrior?" the girl was on her one knee in front of him. "Don't worry your gonna make it. "  
  
She tried to lift him but that only made it worst.  
  
'He's more heavy than he looks.' she mentally sighed. "Oh crap." Trunks had blacked out.  
  
"Only one more way left."  
  
She stood up and gathered her ki. She extended both palms toward the body and motioned her hands up. Trunks lifted off of the ground and was hovered over to the ship.  
  
"We need some help!" She shouted as Trunks dropped into her arms.  
  
Two creatures took the boy and began operating. Trunks ki dropped severely, hanging by the smallest thread imaginable.  
  
"Please don't die."  
_  
~*~*~  
  
"You were dead for like three minutes and then you came back."  
  
"Wow! All that happened? I don't really remember anything, after I kinda fainted." Trunks replied, putting his hand behind his head in the Goku fashion. "Thanks. "  
  
"No problem. You seemed nice so I helped you out."  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Reini, and you?"  
  
"Trunks. Nice ta meet cha."  
  
"Rumor has it, that you saiyajin royalty. Is it true?" A mature voice asked from the top of the bunk.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm Calico." The figure shifted from the top of the bed and jumped on to the floor. He was taller than Trunks and was wearing baggy training clothes.  
  
"You look like a..."  
  
"Nekojin. Yeah, I'm only half. " He had the face and hands of a human. But had green catlike eyes, silverish fur that trailed down his neck and lead up to spiky white hair with two ears at the top of his head. "So are you or not?"  
  
"Well I guess. I've never really thought about it before. My dad was the prince though. Why do you want to know ?"  
  
"Look if were gonna be in this dank ship for the next two days, I'd better start somewhere." Calico replied coolly and sat on the lower bunk.  
  
"Two days!?!" Trunks couldn't believe it. First he's at home, then thrown in a war and now being blasted off to Kami knows where.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"That bastard's home planet, Frostsei."  
  
"No way. I'm getting out of here. "  
  
"Don't. You can't leave. You would be dead before you even got out of this room." Reini pleaded and blocked the door.  
  
"No, I'm strong enough to beat them."  
  
"It isn't about strength, it's about what's around your neck."  
  
Trunks remember the clamp they put on him when he got out of rejuvenation chamber. "You mean this?"  
  
"Yes, that's a Ki Suppresser Collar. All of the prisoners wear them to be kept in line. It monitors your ki level at all times. If they track you ki rising too much. It's light out, forever."  
  
"Can we just take them off?"  
  
"Not unless you want to keep your head."  
  
"So were just suppose to sit here and wait?" Trunks was a little angry. "Man, where are they?!"  
  
"Where's who?" Calico sat up a little curious.  
  
"The Z-Warriors! Who else!?" They just looked at him as if the boy had just fell out the sky. "The Z-Warriors are my friends and the greatest fighters back on Earth, were I'm from."  
  
"What was Earth like?" Reini asked taking a seat next to Trunks on the floor.  
  
"Well it....ARRRGGG!" Trunks growled out as a pulse came from the collar and numbed his brain. "Kami! What was that ?!"  
  
"You were trying to think about your home, weren't you?" Calico asked already knowing the answer. Trunks nodded in reply.  
  
"That will happen each time you try. It was designed to keep you focused on training and soon you'll stop trying to think about home. Then you start to forget, all thanks to the bastard Frieza." The demi-Nekojin's tail was thrashing wildly, his voice thick with hatred.  
  
"It happened to you." Trunks put the information together.  
  
"Yes. I've been here ever since the war started." His mood suddenly lightened. "But I wasn't alone, Reini was here. She's like a little sister to me."  
  
"He's right. I've been here seen I was very little." Reini sighed. "All I know was that I was born of Lady Cirrusa, a psychi-jin and a first class saiya-jin, he was just below the rank of the super elite. I don't remember my parents or family but I wish I did."  
  
The room was silent for a moment.  
  
"Hey don't worry. When my friends come they'll rescue us all, you'll see." Trunks plastered the best smile he could. "But until then lets be friends, okay? I've never been into space before and I could use some allies."  
  
The three all nodded in agreement, then coming aware that they were all tired and got into there separate bunks. Trunks turned and looked out the small window above him. Let out a little sigh as he watched the stars and planets move by.  
  
"Come on dad. Where are you?"  
  
  



	4. Like Hell Frozen Over

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA! You actually thought...I...owned..it! HEHEHAHAHA! That's a good one.  
  
Claimer: Reini, Calico, Schist, Karnelian and my newest characters, Arctic and Shiva. ^_^  
  


  
  
The ships violent shudders threw the unsuspecting chibis to the ground as it entered the atmosphere of Frostsei.  
  
"What's going on?!" Reini cried, grabbing on to the bed pole with her tail.  
  
"I think...we just...landed." Trunks answered as the ship suddenly stopped and became silent.  
  
The door flung open and the guards came in the room.  
  
"Let's go brats!" One of them ordered and pushed the kids out to the hallway.  
  
The ship was crowded with other prisoners all moving in one general direction. Icy blasts of wind swept through the bottom of the hallway. Everyone was suddenly jerked to the floor as soon as they touched the snow covered ground outside.  
  
"What a bunch of weaklings. If you can't handle 250 G's, then you don't deserve to live!" The henchmen hissed and shocked them with tasers. "Now move!"  
  
Trunks, Reini and Calico had to raise their ki's to at least get up and continue. If that wasn't bad enough, the temperatures were below freezing and rained hail the size of footballs. They soon approached a tall ice wall surrounded by many guards armed with weapons. The group was ushered inside where the adults and children where separated. The one, Karnelian came to the lower deck where the children waited.  
  
"Listen up brats! You all work under Lord Frieza now. The weak will be weeded out and only the strongest will survive. Your training will begin shortly. So move out to your quarters until then."  
  
"Training?" Trunks whispered to Reini.  
  
"Yes. I've never really trained on this planet before but I heard they throw you into a gravity room until you can't train anymore. Then they put you into a rejuvenation chamber to do it all over again in a few hours. "  
  
"Damn."  
  
The three moved to a cramped room in the sub level floors. All they could hear was crashes and explosions coming from the floor above of the warrior unlucky enough to be trained first. The door slide open and Schist pointed to Calico.  
  
"Come on, cat. Your turn." He mocked.  
  
Calico hissed but did what he was told. They called Reini down for lessons next. The hours went by then Calico returned, he was all bruised up and pale.  
  
"Man, was it that bad?" Trunks asked the eleven-year-old demi-Nekojin.  
  
"Kind of." the boy answered balling himself up to keep warm. "Those guys where tough but I'm sure you could handle it. You're the strongest one out of everyone here."  
  
Just then, Reini returned with tattered cloths, fresh from the rejuvenation chamber.  
  
"Looks like they gave you the works." Calico grinned.  
  
"Yup. They even crack a rib so they put me in the chamber." Reini answered and sat between the boys.  
  
Schist re-entered the room. "You turn, monkey boy."  
  
"Good luck. " Reini whispered as the door slide back.  
  
Trunks was moved to the first floor to a room with large ice cover doors. He was placed in the gravity chamber and left in there.  
  
"Now what...."  
  
The gravity shifted and nearly flattened him. He glanced over to the controls and saw it was only two times the normal gravity. His vision began to blur and green images danced around his slumped over form. One of them attacked and sent him flying into the air. Then another one elbowed him in the back, sending the seven-year-old crashing into the wall. Two more held his arms while another worked on his stomach and chest.  
  
Panting for dear life, he raised his ki and pushed away the Saibamen. Little Trunks put on quite the show going Super Saiyajin and charged up. He phased over and kicked the first one and ki blasted it to ashes. Two of the Saibamen tried to attack Trunks and failed miserably. And the last two were quick dispersed all well by a mirage of ki blasts. From the windows, Trunks heard nervous whispers and a few people scurrying off down a long corridor.  
  
Karnelian came to the door and said, "Prince Trunks, Lord Frieza wishes to see you."  
  
Trunks cocked a brow at being called 'prince' but went with it. The frazzled Karnelian brought the demi saiyajin out of the gravity room to a royal hallway.  
  
_'I wonder what happened to him.'_ Trunks thought. "One minute he's calling me monkey boy and now prince? Very weird."  
  
Slow claps were heard coming from the center of the room as they entered.  
  
"Very good, little monkey. You truly are among the super elite."  
  
"Super elite? I just defeated a couple of those plant thingies, it's no big deal."  
  
"But that is quite an accomplishment here for someone of your age. The average brat can barely with stand the normal gravity but you sustained twice that and defeated the Saibamen in mere seconds. "  
  
'What's he gettin' at?' Trunks wondered.  
  
"In light of this, you now will be trained separately from the others." The icejin grinned evilly. "This is Arctic and Shiva. They will be your personal trainers. When you defeat them, you will report to me."  
  
A two tall Icejins came in and stood next to Frieza's hover craft. Trunks's sweatdropped. He could sense the power on them and it was evil to the core.  
  
"You may leave now." He chortled slightly as the boy was dragged back to the GR room.  
  
This time, the gravity was set at 3x's as the two trainers attacked. They were more than Trunks expected them to be. Every move was made precisely and was literally bone breaking. The two ice devils charged in different directions toward Trunks. He senses out their ki's but it's too late. Crunch. About five ribs are reduced to dust. He begins to fall forward but another hit is delivered. Crack. His jaw is dislocated and is forced back into the wall. The boy spits out some blood and struggles to get up from the debris.  
  
The gravity's immense pressure was doing a number on his organs but he wasn't beat yet. He jets up and attacks Shiva, only for his punches to be easily blocked. Arctic comes from behind and attacks. Trunks can barely keep up as the blood from his hairline drips in his eyes. Both suddenly phases out of sight and one of them reappears from behind. Shiva's icy hand grabs his tail, paralyzing him just as Arctic re-appears above. A fist connects with skull. Trunks' fragile head slings back and blood promptly runs down his face. Shiva then whips him to the floor and Trunks is out.  
  
The prince re-awakens in the rejuvenation chamber once again. He quickly dresses in more armor complete with cape and escorted back down to his room.  
  
"Your back." Calico spoke and sat up from his top bunk.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What took you so long? You've been gone for hours." Reini informed.  
  
"I just came back from the chamber." Trunks answered and took a seat on the bunk bed. "Frieza gave me 'special training' from two other Icejins and they beat the shit out of me."  
  
She just shuddered and shook her head.  
  
"Here. Take my cape." Trunks offered and wrapped it around her. "So what's been up?"  
  
"Me and Cali-kun just got back from our second lessons and that's pretty much it." Reini sighed. "Man, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything in a long time."  
  
"Yeah, your right. "  
  
Trunks realized that he hadn't eaten since the night he was taken. Just then the door opened and a squid creature entered the room with trays.  
  
"Thank Kami! At least something has gone right today!" Trunks thought as he, Calico and Reini hungrily eyed the dinner.  
  
They grabbed up the trays and nearly vomited at the sight underneath the lid.  
  
"What the fuck is this!?!" Trunks swore in disbelief as he stared down at the mix of pink and orange chunks swimming in gray sauce.   
  
"Hey maybe...it's not...so bad." Reini winced hopefully.  
  
"Oh yeah? You try it."  
  
"Fine. I will."  
  
She held her nose and swallowed a hunk. She turned green, then pale, then stopped.  
  
"It's not so bad...if you don't taste it first."  
  
The others cautiously choked down the food.  
  
"This truly is hell." Trunks thought.  
  
You could beat 'em, blast 'em, freeze 'em but you don't fuck with a saiyajin's food.  
  
  



	5. Wounds That Don't Heal

Disclaimer: My real name is not Akira and that's all you need to know.  
  
Claimer: Reini, Calico, Arctic and Shiva.^_^  
  
  
I awake. Cold again, what else is new? I remember when I first came to this hell hole, I was to afraid to rest due to the fear of being crushed in my sleep. Now I the only time I sleep is a few hours at a time. Since my special training began a few years ago, I was awaken very early before anyone was called for lessons. If I was lucky they would beat me until I blacked out and I could rest in the chamber. But still my body and mind are weary.  
  
I learned to choke down the food they give us. I only eat because I have to not because I want to. I remember someone, a woman, making food but it was always over done. I would give anything to taste that now. Taste...humph...do I even have that sense anymore? Yes, the taste of blood every time I fight for my life.  
  
The dim light pierces into my shared room with Calico and Reini. Man, those guys are the best. Ha, Rein-chan, for a girl she can fight pretty good. She's just as tough as any guy here but one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. During the pass time between lessons, she would help me with my required languages. I now know over 40 different languages including Nekonese, Namekian, Iceian, and my home language Saiya-go. She also taught me to use some of my ki towards my psychic energy. I don't use it often but I know it'll be useful in the future.  
  
And then there's Cali-kun. He's like a big brother to me and is my best friend. He's so cool and very strong willed. He has also shown me some things like a technique called, ki funodenka. It's very awesome. It allows me to lower my ki to the highest of negative ten and lets me to go undetected by scouters or anything else.  
  
I make it up to the gravity chamber and throw down my weighted cape in the corner. A few commoners pick it up and quickly move out of the way. Neo Prince Trunks is my title around here now. I don't mind anymore. At first it felt weird, recognizing my royal bloodlines but then I got use to it. One thing I never did was to let my power go to my head. I never really gave anyone orders or destroyed the first person that looked at me sideways, I would just grunt and carry on.  
  
I go inside of the chamber and the gravity is cranked to 3. I'm slightly used to it by now and I power up and crouch down into a fighting position. Here they come. I jump out of the way of Arctic's kick and elbow him in the back just as Shiva appears next to me. I block with my forearm but is caught off guard in the ribs. I slide back a few feet.  
  
"Is that all you got?" I choke slightly.  
  
They smirk and phase out of sight. I track their ki and block their attacks before they land. They find an opening in my defense and expose it. They corner me forcefully and plummet my chest and stomach. Snap. I can feel some of my bones shifting into my lungs and I start to cough up blood. They stop and tell the guards to come get me. Is that it?  
  
"No!" I slap the guard's hand away and get up taking in ragged breaths. I'm tired of this continuous chain of games they play with me. I summon all of my strength left. I feel myself getting closer to some but what? I can feel it coming from deep within. Is it power? Yes, this ends now...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Something snaps inside of me and I'm engulfed in blue lighting bolts. The tuffs controlled in my ponytail become a few inches longer down my back and I immediately feel lighter and full of energy. I did it, I reached the next level. All those years of healing over only made me stronger. A cocky smirk breaks into my features as I look at the slight fear in the demonic duos eyes. The guards motion to the door and turn the gravity back up. Now I am ready to dish some revenge.  
  
Adrenaline racing, I crouch down for a second and phase out of sight. My speed has increased dramatically. I knee Arctic in the stomach before he could react and kicks him up to the ceiling. I phase behind Shiva and dig my gloved fingers into his neck. I grin evilly and run up the walls of the gravity room, dragging the Icejin up the wall with me. I stop and back hand him to the ground.  
  
I hover for a moment, sensing Arctic approach. I quickly kick him in the face before his fit connects. He grabs his nose as the blood drips to the floor and closes his eyes in pain. His eyes snaps open to see me in mid- air, ready to unleash the fury. He's frozen in fear. Yes, the tables have turned, bastard.  
  
"YAH!"  
  
My golden tipped boot connects with bone, which is crushed under the pressure. He crashes down to the bottom of the GR room, leaving a medium sized crater next to his brothers'. I land down to the floor and walk over the 'mess' to the exit. I show mercy, even though they are not worthy of it, and don't destroy them. They didn't do it when I was down so I return the favor.  
  
"Door. Now." I say through the glass window.  
  
I step out and re-tie my cape.  
  
"Behind you sir!" A guard calls out.  
  
I already hear the pitter-patter of feet charging and anticipate my move. I turn and palm hand Shiva in the chest, stopping his heart. He crumples to the ground as Arctic uses his last bit of energy in a ki blast. I extend my palm and yell, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" The light blue energy over powers his miniscule blast and turning him and the GR room into a big explosion.  
  
All that is left is a gapping void leading out into a now barren field, dug up from the impact. The technicians scramble to close off the hole before the blizzard blows in. I hoped it wouldn't come to this but the saiyajin in me craved it. But still, I knew it was either them or me and I'd me damned if I die on this rock. I power down and go to the medical wing to repair my injuries. Afterward I will go and face Frieza.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The rain pours down heavy on the endless field of death. The tombstones all look the same except for one that read, "Here lays Trunks Vegeta Briefs". It seemed to stand out more than anything. Today, Trunks would have been thirteen. Every day since that fateful night six years ago, it hasn't been the same. No more playful laughter filled the house in the afternoons, while no light snoring filled his room at night. The entire mansion seemed lifeless.  
  
When Bulma heard, she fell into a deep mode of depression. She refused to eat, sleep or talk to anyone. After a while she began to come back to her senses but not completely. She most focused on her work and on his birthdays she would cry all day. When Vegeta first heard the news of Trunks' death, he couldn't believe it. How or why did some just take him away and kill him? It didn't make any sense. Instead of crying he took action and searched the galaxy for Trunks, missing his son's funeral. After a few years of fruitless efforts, Vegeta returned to a not so welcome home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
_"Vegeta, you have some damn nerve showing your face here!" Bulma hissed hotly. "Where the hell have you been!?!"  
  
"I was looking for the boy! It was better than being around here doing nothing but endless crying with those weaklings."  
  
"Weak!? Crying isn't weak! They were mourning the lose of a dear friend, our son! You weren't even at his funeral, you heartless, good for nothing bastard! Did you even feel anything for him! "  
  
"What kind of question is that!?!"  
  
"Well did you!?! You were never really there and you treated him like shit so excuse me if I couldn't tell!"  
  
"Of course I did! I loved the brat, ok! Damn! I would have done anything for him! I know this is my fault! I have been tormented enough by dreams of his demise ever since then and I don't need to be reminded of it by a bitch like you!"  
  
"Bitch!?! Get the fuck out!!" Bulma screeched and threw a glass vase at Vegeta, who easily dodged it. "Don't ever show your face around here again! I! Hate! You!!"  
  
A long pause filled the air. Sure, Bulma said she hated him all the time but this time it was different. She REALLY meant it.  
  
"What!?! Can't handle the truth!! Well so long, prince! You like being alone so, you're gonna stay alone!!"  
  
He blazed out off of the balcony with incredible speed, reaching a desolated mountain. Having lost everything he had left, he was filled with an unbelievable anger. It burned to the very core of his being. After all of his efforts to change his ways, the prince had failed once again. Was this some kind of sick joke the kai's were playing on him? No, it was his own doing.  
  
The earth rumbled and shook as the skies mysteriously darkened in a mass of black and gray clouds. The ground split, mountains crumbled to dust, waves crashed violently miles away, reflecting the chaos the dwell within him. It all had become a frightening reality. Trunks was dead, Bulma hated his guts and he was powerless to stop it.  
  
"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYY !?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
A big blaze of light filled the area as Vegeta was transformed. There he stood with long golden tuffs of hair that flowed to the back of his knees, no eyebrows, engulfed with a new power. He had reached the level of Super Saiyajin 3 for the first time._  
  
~*~*~  
  
But the power he contained back then was useless now. He couldn't have used that power to make his life right once more. Now he stood in front of his only son's grave. The rain making his usually flamed up hair lay flat and soaking his training armor and skin.  
  
"Trunks, forgive me that I wasn't there for you. Kakarot and Bulma was right, this was my fault. I promised the day you were born that I would protect you and make you the strongest there ever was, besides me of course. It may seem like I didn't care but I did. Now it's too late for me to tell you that...you have made me proud and I did love you. I just hope you don't hate me like your mother."  
  
One warm tear rolled down his chiseled face but the rain made it blend so that it didn't seem like it.  
  
"Oh Veggie-chan..."  
  
It was Bulma, standing under an umbrella with a hand full of white roses.  
  
"What are you doing here ?"  
  
"I came to put these up for Trunks' birthday and to talk to him. Seems like you came to do the same, ne ?" Bulma said low voice and put the flowers on the grave. "Were you crying ?"  
  
"....The prince of saiyajins does not...cry."  
  
Bulma couldn't help but chuckle. Him and his pride but she knew better than that. "Vegeta, that was very sweet. I'm sure that Trunks didn't hate you, he idolized you. And...I don't hate you either. "  
  
"Bulma, I didn't mean to leave you and Trunks..."  
  
"There is no need to say anything because I already now exactly what your going to say. I forgive you alright, just come home with me."  
  
"Fine but don't go around telling everyone about this."  
  
"My lips are sealed, jerk."  
  
  
  



	6. See No Evil, Hear No Evil

Disclaimer: I own the entire DBZ world! MWAHEHEHAHA!  
  
*disclaimer people look mad and chase Teenage Saiyagirl with pitchforks*  
  
Teenage Saiyagirl: Ok ok, I don't own it!  
  
*disclaimer people still charges*  
  
Teenage Saiyagirl: Stop or I'll sick Neo Prince Trunks on you!  
  
*N.P. Trunks growls fiercely and disclaimer people run away*  
  
*N.P. Trunks smirks and crosses muscular arms over his well-built chest*  
  
Teenage Saiyagirl: Good boy! *slaps Neo Prince Trunks on the ass*  
  
*N.P. Trunks is turned on and smothers Teenage Saiyagirl w/ kisses* (I'm havin' way too much fun with this! ^__^)  
  
  
Claimer: Reini, Calico, Schist, my new race, the Volcanojins and Lavain.  
  
  


  
  
  
His white boots grazed the hot surface of Moltensei. The humid wind slightly blew his long bangs and navy cape gracefully. There he stood with his assigned partner Reini. His arms folded across his chest, her hands on her hips, waiting for the leader of the Volcanojin army to arrive. All Volcanojins were around 7 to 8 feet tall each with solid structures to make them hard opponents. Trunks and Reini seemed to be dwarfs compared in size but not in power. Soon the biggest one came from the crowd of warriors wearing battle armor.  
  
"Is this the big threat? Two brats." he mocked with a deep laugh. "I am Sir Lavain, leader of the Volcanojin army. State you title and purpose."  
  
"I'm Neo Prince Trunks of the Saiyajins and my partner is Reini, a first class Saiyajin warrior. " Trunks answered in a deep and sexy voice.   
  
"We're here to purge your planet." Reini spoke.  
  
The crowd let out a roar of laughter.  
  
"Do not tell sure lies here. The Saiyanjins died many years before your time, you two don't even look like Saiyajins." Lavain chuckled. "And you power level is barely above two. Move along brats or be destroyed. "  
  
"I don't think you understand what we just said. You move along or we'll take it by force. " Trunks scowled and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Lavain growled and glared daggers at the teenager a few yards in front of him.  
  
Trunks spat, ignoring the general. "You can either do this the easy way…" Trunks closed his eyes and smirked, holding out his palm and formed a white ball of energy. "...or the hard way and trust me you don't want that. "  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"This is your last chance. 1..."  
  
"You're making a big mistake boy..."  
  
"...2..."  
  
"You will regret it..."  
  
"...3."  
  
"Fine. Destroy them!"  
  
The crowd charged but was stopped by a bright light coming from the sphere of energy as the two Saiyajin's were transformed.  
  
~*~*~

  
Walking though the field of fallen warriors, Trunks approached the general, who was sprawled out on the ground with serious wounds. Trunks looked at the Volcanojin with deep and cold eyes and gathered energy in his hand.  
  
"Go ahead *chokes and coughs up blood*...and do it. Make it quick." Lavain braced himself for the finishing blast but it never came.  
  
"If I let you live," Trunks began, "you must leave with the rest of your men and don't come back to this planet. "  
  
"W-wha?"  
  
"You heard me." Trunks said low and dangerous voice.  
  
"Trunks!? What are you doing? You got to finish him off!" Reini yelled. "If you don't, he'll come back to get us. "  
  
"No he won't."  
  
"Yes he will! Finish him!"  
  
"I said no dammit!" Trunks growled angrily.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Reini asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't give me that. You never had a problem finishing a mission before, what makes this so damn different?!"  
  
"Everything! Kami Reini, you just don't go around killing innocent people like this. "  
  
"Innocent? Please. They attacked us!"  
  
"And I fought back in defense, unlike you." Trunks hissed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's right. Don't think I didn't see you." He inquired, narrowing his eyes. "You were killing for pleasure, weren't you?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Reini..."  
  
"Don't 'Reini' me! I did what I had to do!" She snapped fiercely. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I'll finish this myself."  
  
Before she took a shot, Trunks swiftly twisted her wrist and jerked her toward him.  
  
"If you won't listen to me as a friend then, you will obey me as your prince !" Trunks spat. "Don't ever question my authority again! Do I make myself clear !?"  
  
"Y-yes. I understand." Reini stammered, seeing that Trunks was all too serious.  
  
"Good."  
  
Trunks turned and contacted the ship with his scouter. Trunks entered to ship first, then Reini soon followed. The first thing he needed to do was to try and get some rest before he was shipped of on the next mission. With that thought in mind, he strode down to his room and striped of his vest and cape. Within a few moments of silence the door slip over and boots were heard entering the room.  
  
"What now ?" he grumbled.  
  
"Wakey, wakey." A mature voice laughed and pulled Trunks' long, lavender braid.  
  
"Calico? "  
  
"The one and only. "  
  
"Oh, I thought you were somebody else. " Trunks sighed and laid back on his hands.  
  
"Alright, spill it. What's going on?"  
  
"Aside from the fact I was trying to sleep, me and Reini. She got mad at me 'cause I didn't finish our mission. I guess we both said some stuff that we shouldn't have. "  
  
"Is that all? Trunks, listen little brother, you and Reini are the best of friends right. This'll all blow over about time she comes back. "  
  
"Come back? Whaddaya mean ?"  
  
"She got sent on another mission about and hour ago. "  
  
"Oh. "  
  
"Wanna spar?"  
  
"Na, I got a date with the sand man. "  
  
"Whatever. See ya. "  
  
Calico left out of the room towards the on desk GR room. His sensitive ears prickled up as he heard whispers coming from a closed room.  
  
****From inside****  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that, Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Do not question me, Schist. I have been planning this for years. Why else do you think I train him like I do, instead of just killing him?" Frieza laughed evilly. "Isn't this just perfect. The monkeys will destroy themselves with out even knowing it. "  
  
"But what if the Saiyajin doesn't take the mission?"  
  
"If the brat resists then destroy him, I have other ways but I doubt he will. My plan is already in motion and it will not fail. "  
  
****Back outside****  
  
"Monkeys, Saiyajin..." Calico pieced together what he overheard and this wasn't good. "Shit, they're after Trunks. "  
  
He turned swiftly and ran into a couple of guards.  
  
"Watch it!" One of them snarled.  
  
"Hey, what's this punk doin' snoopin' around Lord Frieza's chambers?" the second one spat.  
  
"I say we teach this cat a lesson for not mindin' his own business." the third one laughed and pushed Calico into the grasp of the first guard.  
  
"Yeah I've been out of practice." the fourth guard smirked and lunged for Calico.  
  
It was no way that Calico was going down that easily. Before the punch hit his torso, Calico axe kicked behind him, knocked himself lose of the first guard. He grabbed the arm of the attacker and threw him onto the floor, breaking his bone through the skin. He phased over to the third guard and grabbed his collar. Calico propelled himself up vertically and spun around, breaking the guard's neck. He then twisted himself over and broke the guard's back by kneeing him in the spine. By the time the body hit the floor, the last guard had already called more down to the brawl.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Calico hissed and extracted his claws.  
  
He sprung from the ground and ran down the side of the slick wall, slitting people's throats as he went. He somersaulted into the air and gathered ki in his hands.  
  
"CRIMSON PRESSURE! YAH!"  
  
A dark red tide of energy swept through the hallway and vaporized the guards. As soon as Calico touched the ground, something cold and very hard crashed over his collarbone. He yelled out as his back slammed against the wall, sending more pain through his crushed neck. Calico propped himself up on his tail and wiped his jaw of the small trickle of blood. The attacker was none other than Frieza himself.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Before he could react, Frieza phases out of sight and reappeared in front of him. His knee crashed into Calico's stomach and knocks the air out of him. He continued with an elbow to the top of his spine and slapped him to the rear wall with his concrete tail. The last thing Calico saw was Frieza standing over him before he blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Friend Of The Fallen

Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue! ^-^  
  
Claimer: Reini, Calico, Schist and Karnelian.  
  
  


  
  
Trunks awoke to a deafen silence that filled the ship. He groggily stretched and walked to the door. No one was in the hall and no other sound came from anywhere.  
  
"That's weird, the ship is never this quite." Trunks thought, then shrugged it off.  
  
To give his body an extra charge, he decided to do some training. He grabbed his sword and went down to the un-used GR room. He set the room on 3 and powered up. He stood in the middle of the room as the Saibamen sprung out. Trunks quickly phased out of the way and sliced the first one in half and diced the second one into pieces. He phased out of sight and reappeared charging toward the next two. He rammed his sword in the eye socket of the first one, which went through and stabbed the one behind him as well. He pinned them to the wall for a moment, then spun around and sliced off there heads. He finished of that few only for more to come.  
  
Trunks just smirked and said, "Bring it on. "  
  
~*~*~  
  
The ship stopped at the landing bay back on Frostsei. Trunks left the gravity and went back down to the hull of the ship. He crossed the snow- covered field and was met by Karnelian.  
  
"Prince Trunks, urgent news from the most recent Mission."  
  
"Why are you telling me?" Trunks asked, raising a brow.  
  
"It involves your colleagues."  
  
"Your mean Calico and Reini? What happened?"  
  
"I am not a liberty to say."  
  
"Then what the hell did you bring it up for!?" Trunks spat and pushed past the dumbfounded Crystalinjin to Frieza's throne room where Schist was exiting.  
  
"Hey, brat you not allowed..."  
  
In an instant, Trunks blew the head off Schist and went in anyway. He had to find out what is so damn important. He opened the doors where Frieza's was waiting.  
  
"Dear Prince, how nice of you to visit. "  
  
"Don't give me that shit, Frieza. What happened to my friends ?" Trunks hissed coldly and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh my, you mean the cat and monkey. It's very sad what happened to them." Frieza wiped a fake tear away from his eye as Trunks scowled. "You mean you don't know. They are dead. "  
  
Trunks' eyes went wide and his arms dropped to his sides. "Y-you're lying."  
  
"I'm afraid not." Frieza grinned evilly.  
  
"I don't believe you! Why should I believe anything you say!?"  
  
"What, you need proof? Here. "  
  
Frieza tossed Reini and Calico's scouters onto the floor. They were broken and bloody.  
  
"Still need more?" Frieza smirked and threw their collars on the floor as well.  
  
Trunks knew that they only removed those if a warrior was really dead.  
  
"Cali-kun...Rein-chan..." Trunks choked back his tears and didn't let them fall. "No! No more! Don't show me anymore!" he shook his head fiercely and gritted his teeth. "Who did this?"  
  
"That is not important. If have another mission for you. "  
  
"No, I will go and avenge my friends deaths so don't try to stop me!" Trunks turned and stormed out of the chamber.  
  
Frieza chuckled to himself. "Stupid monkey, you did exactly what I planned for you to do. Now I'll just sit back and wait for it to unfold. "  
  
Trunks went to the lower decks and took a space pod for his new mission. He put on his blue scouter and cape and sat in the pilot's seat.  
  
"Requesting coordinates for Reini's last assigned mission. " Trunks ordered the ship and strapped himself in.  
  
The ship beeped and sent in the coordinates for the planet. "Count down to destination...216 hours and 47 minutes. Current destination...Earth. "  
  
  
  



	8. The Hunt Is On!

Disclaimer- Chaotic Bystander: Do I have to do it?  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Yes.  
  
Chaotic Bystander: Argg! I don't own DBZ or DBGT or any of it's characters. Grr! Are you happy now!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Very.  
  
Chaotic Bystander: You people are evil, you know that?  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Of course, we're also responsible for those annoying pop- ups, too.  
  
*Chaotic Bystander is enraged by this, goes SSJ, and lunges for the DG*  
  
*DG disappears and Chaotic Bystander misses and falls to the ground*  
  
Chaotic Bystander: You may have won this round but I still own Trunks' technique, the "ki funodenka" and the Ki Suppresser Collar! Hahaha! *realizes she's talking to herself and sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat on her bed looking down at her old photo album. She tucked a loose row of cerulean strains behind her ear and sighed, flipping through plastic pages of assorted pictures. She stared deeply at the one with Trunks and her and even Vegeta, in the background though, on his first birthday. They were so happy back then. Memories of Trunks brought unshed tears to her eyes. The world at that moment was perfect but nothing was perfect for long in her life.  
  
"Mommy, are you crying ?" her daughter Bra asked.  
  
"No B-chan, I was just thinking about your older brother." Bulma sighed, plastering on a weak smile.  
  
"What was he like?" The three old asked and climbed into her mother's lap.  
  
"Oh you would have liked him. He was strong and brave. A hell raiser at times but we loved him. "  
  
"He sounds nice. "  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Hn. "  
  
"What's a hell raiser?"  
  
"Never you mind." Bulma giggled. "Now, are you ready for your party, Birthday Girl?"  
  
"Yeah!" little Bra jumped around and squealed. "Hurry mommy and call everybody!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Bulma laughed and went to call everyone over.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everything seemed fuzzy but vaguely familiar. Trunks saw himself young again, sitting in a warm bed with blue sheets. He looked around, noticing his surroundings. All the toys he could imagine, it was dark outside but the low light from his lamp kept it bright. The door knob turned slowly and a slender, aqua hair woman entered the room. Trunks felt a smile creep into his face. She walked over to the bed and began tucking the sheets around him. She seemed familiar and was no threat to him so he went with it.  
  
"G'night Trunks." she said and kissed him on the forehand.  
  
_'How did she know my name?'_ Trunks thought.  
  
"I love you." She smiled.  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say. He tried to say something but it seemed so hard. "I...I..."  
  
She smiled and said, "What, you can't even say, entering the atmosphere in ten minutes."  
  
"Atmosphere?"  
  
Trunks eyes crept open and found himself inside of the space pod.  
  
"I repeat. Entering the atmosphere in ten minutes. " the control panel repeated and clicked off.  
  
_'It had all been a dream? Man, very weird.'_ Trunks thought and shifted his stiff back. _'I wonder who that woman was. She seemed...'  
  
The shock piecing through his thoughts abruptly cut him off.  
  
"Damn collar." He hissed and shuffled his collar slightly. "The sooner I land, the better."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"That should do it." Bulma sighed happily and blew up the last balloon.  
  
The doorbell rang and she went to answer it, it was the second family of Sons.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Gohan smiled with a handful of gifts.  
  
"Hey you guys, come on in." Bulma ushered Gohan, Videl and Pan into the living room.  
  
Bra had heard the doorbell and ran to the bottom of the stairs. "Pan-chan! Wanna come play ?"  
  
"Yeah! " Pan said and ran upstairs to Bra's room.  
  
"Need some help?" Videl asked.  
  
"Sure. You can put up the balloons." Bulma instructed. She didn't even get the chance close the door when Goku and the rest of his family appeared out of thin air causing Bulma to claps her hand over her chest.  
  
"Goku, are you trying to give Bulma a heart attack?" Chichi scolded and swatted the goofy saiyan's head.  
  
"Opps. Sorry." He scratched the back off his head and chuckled.  
  
"That's ok. Come on in. " she sighed. "Come help me with the cake, Cheech. "  
  
After about an hour or so, everyone had showed up to Capsule Corp. Everything was set, now all they need was the birthday girl.  
  
"Bra! " Bulma called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Bra and Pan came running downstairs. "Yes mommy?"  
  
"Go get your father out of the GR room."  
  
"Kay."  
  
The two chibi's left out of the sliding door toward the backyard. They didn't get more than a foot away before they ran into Vegeta, who was fresh from the gravity room.  
  
"Go back to the house, girl. I'm already coming." Vegeta smirked, already knowing what was in store for his naive daughter.  
  
"Kay daddy. "  
  
"Come on Bra, geez. " Pan put her fists on he tiny hips and waited impatiently by the door.  
  
"I'm comin', Pan-chan. What's the..."  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRA!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The space pod burned though the atmosphere. It was now only a few moments away from getting sweet revenge.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Okay. Make a wish and blow out the candles. " Bulma instructed.  
  
Bra smiled and thought hard. "I wish that I can see my big bwother and for mommy not to be sad anymore."  
  
With that, wish blew out the candles and smiled widely.  
  
"Great, now for cake." Goku cheered. "Hey, that rhymed. I'm a poet and didn't even know it. Hey that's another one. I'm on a roll. "  
  
Everyone's sweatdropped and did anime style falls as Vegeta just snorted and scowled at his rival's stupidity. They didn't even get the chance to open gifts when suddenly a VERY strong and dark ki plummeted towards Earth.  
  
"Did you guys feel that?" Goten asked.  
  
All the warriors nodded in response.  
  
"Looks like troubles brewing and whatever it is, it's very strong." #18 said sternly.  
  
Bulma quickly panicked. Was the same thing happening again, only with her daughter?  
  
**Vegeta, do you think...** She couldn't even finish the thought of history repeating it's self.  
  
**I don't know but I'm going to fine out.**  
  
**Please, be care. Come back to me.**  
  
**Don't worry, woman. I will.**  
  
Bulma, Bra, Chichi, Videl, Pan and Marron stayed behind as Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, #18, Piccolo (yes, he came to the party too), Yamcha, and Vegeta took off to the large source of energy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks' form stood from the cramped pod, stretching his back then tail out before wrapping it back around his slim waist. He immediately noticed major differences in his previous habitat. For one, he was a lot lighter here, which was good for moving fast in battle and the air was a lot warmer. But one thing wasn't to his advantage, it was too damn bright. Being on a never ending snow globe for nine years and being in a dim space pod for almost two weeks, wasn't too good on the eyes. He snorted in and pulled his navy hood that was connected to his cape, over his head.  
  
"Now, if this is where Reini and Calico were defeated, then who ever was responsible for that must have been extremely powerful." he spoke to himself and began to fiddle with his scouter.  
  
He searched for any high ki in the area. The blue eye piece showed that it was only ki's barely above 3 within a 7 mile radius.  
  
"Damn. "  
  
Just then the scouter flicked to life, sensing eight power levels heading his way.  
  
"Shit, that must be them."  
  
He wasn't quite ready to fight them yet. First he'd like to observe the opponent to find the best weak point on them. He focused and used his ki funodenka technique that Calico had showed him. He glowed a low, eerie gray and ducked behind on of the rocks. 7 earthlings, one of them a female, and a namek, dropped down and searched Trunks' ship.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the midst of a large crater, sat a circular ship. Vegeta noticed that, that kind of ship was the same one Frieza's men used to travel.  
  
'But Frieza couldn't be alive, could he?' he thought to himself, masking his shock with a flawless scowl.  
  
"Whatever was in there is gone now." Yamcha sighed with relief that he wouldn't have to fight.  
  
"Yes, but the ship and the earth around is still warm. Whoever it was must have just left." Piccolo informed and stared at the content below.  
  
"But what do you think it wants?" Krillin asked. "I've learned from past experiences that beings that land on Earth aren't just here to see the sights. "  
  
"Yeah, it must have been in quite a hurry to get somewhere." Goku said and stroked his chin.  
  
"Uh guys...do you think...it's probably has something to do the same thing that ....happened to Trunks." Goten asked lowly, not sure if he should bring up the subject.  
  
"Hey, maybe your right." Goku realized. "Oh man. We'd better get back to Capsule Corp. just in case. "  
  
Before anyone had noticed, Vegeta was already heading toward CC who had the slight fear of being too late again. The others soon powered up and followed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Capsule Corp. Hn, that must be there headquarters or something. They must be going back to tell more. " Trunks thought. "I'd better follow them and destroy their base when I'm done. "  
  
Since he was still using his technique, he couldn't raise his ki to fly. He decided it best for him to travel on foot following the ki trails as he ran.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta landed in the yard first and went straight to the capsule house.  
  
"Woman! Woman, where the hell are you !?"  
  
"What !? What !?" Bulma asked frantically, coming from the back with a baseball bat. "Did something happen ?"  
  
"You and the other harpies take the brats somewhere safe and don't come outside. "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" Vegeta yelled and went back outside.  
  
Bulma would have usually chewed him out but in this situation, she let it slide. The safest place she could think of was her lab. It had a steel door and everything. Her, Chichi, Videl, Marron and the chibi's stayed there and locked the door.  
  
**************Back outside**************  
  
"Vegeta, is everything alright?" Goku asked landing down with the others.  
  
"Does it look like something happened, Kakarot?"  
  
"Hn, I guess not."  
  
"But, I can tell something's not right."  
  
Was Vegeta ever right. A few feet away, Trunks was crouched down in one of the trees. Both feet on a branch, securing himself with one hand and his tail.  
  
_'Hn, looks like they might be a challenge.'_ Trunks thought. __'That scary lookin' guy may be easy and the shortest guy. The woman looks tough along with the Namek. Whoa, that short guy with the big head looks pretty disgruntle. I'll watch out for him.'  
  
"COME ON, YOU COWARD! WE ALREADY KNOW YOUR HERE, SO SHOW YOURSELF!" The little guy with the wild hair yelled.  
  
Trunks dropped out of his technique and re wrapped his tail around his waist.  
  
"If it's a fight they want, that's what they'll get. " he said with a smirk and hover down from the trees.  
  
"Look! Over there!" Yamcha shrieked and pointed to the figure hovering toward them with a silverish aura.  
  
He was wearing saiyajin armor, sleeveless with a vest, no shoulder pads, golden tipped boots and a navy hooded cape that cloaked him in mystery. He touched down on the soft grass and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Goku asked dangerously.  
  
"My name is none of your concern." the teenager spat in a menacing tone. "All you need to know is that I'm the bringer of your deaths."  
  
A few gasped while Vegeta smirked un-impressed. "Hmph, like a brat like you could defeat me. "  
  
"Look shorty, the question is can a punk like you defeat me?" Trunks mocked, showing his own smirk from the darkness of his hood.  
  
"Ooo, I'm so scared." Vegeta laughed causing Trunks to seethe with anger.  
  
"You want to play it that way, fine. I was going to kill you all quickly but now I kill you one by one." Trunks hissed.  
  
"Great, Vegeta you would have to go piss him off." Krillin gulped and crouched down into a fighting position.  
  
"As for you, "Trunks continued and pointed to Vegeta. "I'll destroy you last. Then maybe I'll destroy this measly planet just for the hell of it."  
  
"No you won't." Goku said. "I won't allow that to happen."  
  
All of a sudden, Goku, Vegeta and Goten went super saiyajin except for Gohan who powered up in his Mystic form. The others powered up as well.  
  
"You're Super Saiyajins?" Trunks asked a little surprised.  
  
"That's right, boy." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Hn, it still won't save you." Trunks smiled evilly.  
  
"We'll see about that." Goku countered and crouched down.  
  
"We shall." Trunks smirked, crouching down and bolted toward the group with clenched fists. "YAH!"  
  
  
  
_


	9. All Hail Neo Prince Trunks!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, this would have replaced GT.  
  
   
  
Goku, Vegeta and Goten blazed into super saiyajin except for Gohan who powered up in his Mystic form. The others powered up as well.  
  
"You're Super Saiyajins?" Trunks asked a little surprised.  
  
"That's right, boy. " Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Hn, it still won't save you." Trunks smiled evilly.  
  
"We'll see about that. " Goku countered and crouched down.  
  
"We shall. " Trunks smirked, crouching down and bolted toward the group with clenched fists. "YAH !"  
  
He sped faster and faster only leaving a blur of his after image. Everyone had moved out of the way just as the teen blazed by. He dug is gloved hand into the ground, sliding to a stop and phased out of sight. Everyone looked around frantically to search out his ki, but he was moving too fast. In a flash, he reappeared behind Yamcha. Trunks wrapped his thick arms around his neck and grabbed him in a choke hold.  
  
"There!" Goten noticed as everyone flew to Yamcha's aid.  
  
Krillin drew back his fist and punched straight through the kid. "Wha!?!"  
  
It was only an after image. The real Trunks came from the side and did a double combo move on to Krillin's ribs and kicked him to the ground.  
  
"KRILLIN!" #18 called out and attacked Trunks.  
  
She phased over and attacked Trunks with her own combo of various kicks and punches, none actually connecting. She kicked and kneed him in the stomach to do nothing what so ever. Trunks smiled wickedly from under his hood and grabbed her throat and whipped her in Yamcha, sending them bother barreling to the ground. Since #18 landed on Yamcha, Yamcha was out cold.  
  
Gohan came up and fought Trunks with bone crushing blows. Gohan punched the teen over the jaw. Trunks stumbles some and then kicks Gohan hard in the stomach, sending him back a few feet in the air. Trunks gather some energy and threw it onto Gohan's chest, burning his clothes and sent him to the ground below.  
  
Vegeta phased from behind and kicked Trunks in the ribs and spin kicked Trunks to the ground. Trunks hit the ground with both feet and ran to regain his balance, Vegeta not far behind. Trunks suddenly stopped and flipped over, catching the prince under his chin with the tip of his boot. Vegeta flipped over and gathered energy as Goku and Piccolo began fighting with Trunks.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
  
Trunks head whipped around to see the large aura spiraled toward the three. Trunks quickly flipped over onto one hand and split kicked Piccolo and Goku from him. He moved his hands swiftly and countered the blast with his,  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!"  
  
The two energies crashed into each other, tearing the ground up around him. Gohan sped toward Trunks with his own ki blast.  
  
"KAME...HAME...HAAAAA!"  
  
The beam shot out and headed toward Trunks. Seeing the energy coming from two directions, Trunks dropped his energy and phased into the air. The three energies collided at once making a huge explosion of dirt and grass. Goten saw an opening and phased behind Trunks, tackling him onto the ground. Trunks hit the earth with a thud. He got back up and upper cutted Goten, then spinning around with two spin kicks to the face.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"  
  
The beam shot though the murky air and shot Trunks in the back of his calve. Trunks gritted his teeth in pain as Goten back handed Trunks while he was distracted. Trunks hit the ground for only a second before rolling out of the way of Vegeta's kick. Trunks and Vegeta was at it fist and fist until Trunks ducked under a hit and kicked Vegeta into the air.  
  
"DESTRUCTO DISK!"  
  
The spinning buzz saw flew toward Trunks. Trunks turned just as the edge of the attack pierced though his skin. Goku then came from behind and kicked Trunks in the kidneys into the small forest clearing. Trunks hit his back against one of the many trees and came to a stop. A burning pain came from his face where the energy attack cut him.  
  
"AH! DAMMIT!" Trunks cried out as he put his hand up to his face. He looked back down at his glove, it was covered with blood. The blood poured from his forehead and stained his beautiful lavender bangs a crimson red.  
  
"No more games, they die now!"  
  
Trunks whipped off his cape and hood to the ground and gather his ki.  
  
"Do you think we stopped him, dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Does everyone sense that!?!" Piccolo asked.  
  
"What is that?" #18 asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
A large surge of energy rippled though the air as the clouds gathered in the sky followed by a low sound getting louder and louder.  
  
"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The ungodly yelled became louder as the trees began to sway and rip up from the ground. Thunder clapped in the distance and the wind blew fiercely. Trunks took in deep breaths as his energy exploded in a massive light. His hair un-wrapped wildly from his braid and stood up, flashing from purple to golden. His eyes going from the once calm blue to a haunting emerald. Trunks stood in the midst of the destroyed forest, glowing a bright gold.  
  
"He...he can't be a super saiyajin!" Vegeta stared in disbelief.  
  
"Ow man, he was kickin' our asses before. Now we're in big trouble." Krillin gasped and got ready to fight once more.  
  
Goten and Gohan powered up as far as they could in their stage as Goku and Vegeta went super saiyajin two. Trunks smirked and bolted in the middle of the crowd. Piccolo gather energy and released rapid blasts to Trunks. Trunks phased passed each one and punched him in the jaw, breaking it, followed by various bone crushing body shots. Trunks then unleashed a massive wave of energy and fried him. Piccolo collapsed to the ground.  
  
Gohan unleashed a large energy wave at Trunks. Trunks whipped his head around and jumped over the wave with both hands. He leaped over and elbowed Gohan in the nose and punched him in the gut. Gohan was pushed back on to Goku and landed a few feet away.  
  
Krillin then jumped over and unleashed a volley of kick and punches. Trunks dodged most of them with ease and blocked a few by crossing his arms over his chest. Krillin saw an opening and punched Trunks in the face. Trunks brought his knee up and hit Krillin in the stomach then hammer fisted him onto the ground. Krillin was out.  
  
#18 jumped up in the air and kicked Trunks in the arm. Trunks blocked it but most of it bruised his wrist. He reached up with his opposite hand and grabbed her leg, slamming her back first onto the ground. He reached down and grabbed her by the hair. She woke up out of her dazed state and spinned him around so that he fell on his side. She was just about to strike but Trunks fist hit first and set her crashing into a tree unconscious.  
  
Vegeta flew over and took Trunks on. He kicked and punched Trunks repeatedly, who just barely blocking them.  
  
"Why does this brat, look so familiar?" Vegeta thought while he had the upper hand.  
  
Vegeta finally broke through Trunks defenses and plummeted his chest and stomach. Trunks brought his hands up and used his psychic energy that Reini had showed him. He focused and pushed Vegeta away forcefully, sending him to the ground below. Gohan flew toward Trunks and began to fight.  
  
Trunks then tried an axe onto Gohan's head but he blocked it with his forearm. Gohan punched Trunks from below, sending Trunks flying back first in the air and Gohan flew after him. Trunks flipped over and landed on both of his hands. He propelled himself back over and double kicked towards Gohan's face. Gohan dodged it but Trunks elbowed him in the gut. Trunks then back handed him in the jaw and kicked him into the air. Trunks powered up and followed Gohan into the dark sky.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHAAAA !"  
  
Gohan unleashed a massive wave as he flipped around. Trunks tried to evade it but most of it tore through his armor and ripped open part of his back. The cut was very deep about, four inches but Trunks continued despite it. Gohan and Trunks exchanged thunderous punches and kicks onto each other. Trunks swings as Gohan backs away and dodges the punch. Then Trunks swings back and backhands him in the nose. As Gohan stumbles back Trunks fly's around and grabs Gohan's ankle.  
  
"What is it about this kid?" Gohan thought as caught a glimpse of the teen's face in the flashing lights of distance lighting. "That smirk! That face! I can't believe it! It's him!"  
  
"Tru..." Before Gohan could finish, Trunks had swung him around and whipped him fiercely though the roof of Capsule Corp., cause waves to rumble though the earth. Gohan choked and coughed up blood before he blacked out from exhaustion. Trunks landed only for a second before he sensed a ki coming towards him.  
  
Goten phased over and kicked Trunks in the leg, bringing down to one knee. Trunks blocked Goten's second kick but was caught in the ribs by another. Trunks flew and slid to a stop on the ground. He wiped the blood off his brow and formed an orb of energy between his hands. Trunks turned and shot the aqua colored ki which Goten jumped and rolled out of the way. Goten didn't see Trunks was already back over to where he was standing until Trunks' boot hit him in the face. Trunks jumped on both hands and spinned around, continuously kicking him in the face. Trunks then jumped over to his feet and kicked Goten over the collar bone. With a sickening twist, Goten's arm snapped and he fell back to the ground. Trunks stepped on his chest, breaking a few ribs that grinded into his lungs.  
  
"Dad...help !" Goten called gasping for air.  
  
At that moment, Goku came over with punched Trunks in the chest with a killer fist. It knocked all the air and some blood out of him as he flew about fifteen feet back onto the fallen pile of trees.  
  
"Goten are you alright ?" Goku asked lowly.  
  
Before he could answer, Goten fainted as well. Goku grabbed his youngest son's body and put him up against the house. This kid was doing down.  
  
Vegeta landed near Goku as the boy flew back from where he had crashed down in the midst of forest.  
  
"I'm very impressed that you've lasted this long." Trunks smiled wickedly. "But you can't win, just give up."  
  
"That's where you're wrong again, my friend. Me and Kakarot are the strongest in the universe."  
  
"Please, do you expected me to believe that." Trunks spat and smirked.  
  
Vegeta and Goku nodded, giving knowing looks towards each other.  
  
"Then why don't we demonstrate." Goku smirked and powered up.  
  
Their ki levels rose dramatically as the thunder struck in the background.  
  
"What the hell!?!" Trunks swore in disbelief as the two super saiyajin's energy pushed him back onto the ground.  
  
A big flash of light sparked and Goku and Vegeta went SSJ 3. Trunks leery picked himself up from the ground and stared at the image before him. He had never seen or felt anything like it. he began to doubt himself, his body was partly drained.  
  
"What's the matter, boy? Getting scared now ?" Vegeta mused in a cocky tone. "You thought you had the upper hand. Ha! You've been just diluting yourself. You never had or will have a chance of defeating us. "  
  
Trunks woke himself out of his shock and gritted his teeth. "Shut up! I can still beat you! YAH!"  
  
His pineapple shaped hair fanned out a little more and his muscles bulged slightly as blue lighting bolt tore up the ground around him. Trunks summoned all of his strength and powered up to his maximum in his SSJ 2 form. The thunder cracked and the clouds released the rain.  
  
Goku lunged for Trunks but went straight though his after image. The real Trunks countered with a forearm to the chest. Vegeta then came from behind and swung Trunks by the leg into the ground. Trunks spit out the mouthful of dirt and blood and stood up, shakily. Goku and Vegeta sped down to him in a blur of kicks and punches. Trunks used his forearms and knees to the block the attacks until they burned like fire. His previously bruised wrist was beginning to swell so he was forced to go on defense with one hand instead of two.  
  
The two Z Warriors finally broke though Trunks' finale defenses and plummeted his body with blows. Crunch. Crunch. Snap, went Trunks ribs. Vegeta then jumped up and kicked Trunks in the base of his back. Trunks yelled out in immense pain and gritted his teeth, falling to the soft earth below. He tail was now broken. The deep gash from the earlier blast was reopened and pouring thick red fluid to the dark purple fur.  
  
He stood up only to have his legs swept from underneath him. He flipped over the on coming attack but was quickly hit by the next. Trunks jumped up into the air and formed a large ki blast. He released the energy in desperate attempt to win. When the debris cleared the two super saiyajins where gone. Trunks looked around frantically then was suddenly hit in the face by Goku's elbow. Trunks was sent spiraling to the muddy ground, leaving a body shaped prints as the force rumbled the ground.  
  
"Iie, this can't be happening." Trunks growled low in his throat as cold sweats raped his body. "Cali-kun, Rein-chan. I can't believe I failed you. No. No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Trunks screamed out as tears burned his teal eyes. He stood from the ground, clenching his fists until blood flowed from under his gloves. The earth rumbled and the winds blew fiercely. His muscles bulged and his golden hair fanned out inch by inch.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
A blinding light consumed his body and power level exploded. Trunks stood in the midst of gravel, in his new achieved form of Super Saiyajin Three. He stood to regain his composer for a moment as Vegeta and Goku hovered in half shock, half impressed of the boy's transformation.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Vegeta smirked from above.  
  
"Bring. It. On."  
  
The two full saiyanjins descended from the sky and flew close to the ground, blowing up dust and grass. Trunks did an anime slide between them and propelled himself by jumping off of Goku's head. He flew over and elbowed Vegeta in the jaw. He then spinned around and doubled punched both of them, sending the two flying in different directions.  
  
Trunks jumped off of the ground and flew after Goku. Trunks positioned himself and dropped kicked Goku in the chest, sending them both crashing into the outdoor GR room with a large explosion. Goku got the brunt of it, his leg was all mangled up with the bone sticking out. Trunks walked over to Goku and looked down on him with a smirk.  
  
"Huh? That couldn't be him!!" Goku thought, looking though his open eye.  
  
Trunks brought up his leg and kicked Goku in the chest. Goku went flying into the dirt and rolled to a stop, his hair turning back to his original color as well. Trunks extended his palm and gather his ki.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
  
Trunks yelled and the blue beam shot toward the fallen warrior. Vegeta came out of nowhere and pulled Goku out of the path of the blast.  
  
"How did that brat manage to take out Kakarot!? There is no way he's a saiyajin!" The prince spat as he threw Goku's body carelessly to the ground.  
  
Trunks flew over to Vegeta with clenched fist. Both punches were caught by Vegeta and Trunks struggled to pull himself of his grip.  
  
"Alright, brat! How did you know my attack and how are you a super saiyajin!?!" Vegeta growled, tightening his grip.  
  
"I'm only part saiyajin and that's all I need to destroy you!!!"  
  
Trunks twisted his own wrist around and pulled Vegeta forward. Trunks' knee crashed into Vegeta's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Trunks smirked and palm handed Vegeta into the dirt. Vegeta jumped up and punched for Trunks, which only went though his after image. Trunks then reappeared and kicked toward the saiyajin but went through Vegeta's own after image. The demi-saiyan looked confused until a volley of attacks shot toward him. Trunks blocked a few but on the last one he dodged it.  
  
Trunks saw an opening and went for it. He grabbed Vegeta's wrist and swiftly locked his leg around the back of Vegeta's leg, bracing it. Trunks pulled himself closer and grabbed Vegeta in a front choke hold with his free arm. Trunks smirked and said, "I didn't I tell you I would destroy you last." Trunks pulled and bent forward as hard as he could. With the most sickening triple set of cracks, Trunks had broken Vegeta arm and paralyzed him from the waist down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is going on up there!? It sounds like a goddamn war zone." Videl huffed and drummed her nails on the desk.  
  
"Mommy is daddy going to be ok?" Bra asked with teary eyes.  
  
"Oh of course hunny. Don't worry." Bulma soothed her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Please be careful, Veggie. "  
  
Only about a second passed before a pain filled cry filled the area. It echoed of the house making it even more hunting. Bulma knew it was Vegeta's.  
  
"Oh my Kami, that's Vegeta!!" Bulma shrieked and stood up. "I've gotta do something."  
  
Bulma rushed to the door only to be tackled down by Chichi.  
  
"No Bulma! What are you doing!?!"  
  
"I can't just sit here while my husband dies in my front yard!!"  
  
"If you go out there you'll be dead! "  
  
"Then come with me!"  
  
"No! That's crazy!"  
  
"Mrs.Son is right. Don't go." Marron pleased, trying to be the voice of reason, but it didn't work.  
  
"But I have to!" Bulma screamed on the verge of angry tears. "When Trunks left me, I promised that I wouldn't lose anyone else in my family. So I'm going with or without your help!"  
  
"I'll go with you." Videl stood up, ushering Pan to Marron. "Come on. "  
  
Chichi got up in daze as Bulma and Videl unlocked the chamber door.  
  
"Fine. I'll come. You guys will need the help." Chichi stated angrily. "Marron, watch the chibis."  
  
Chichi, Bulma and Videl closed the door back and rushed upstairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks kicked and punched Vegeta in his weakened state. Trunks kicked Vegeta in the ribs, sending him crashing into a distant mud puddle. Vegeta powered down, unable to hold his previous form. Trunks walked over to Vegeta with a smirk, intent on finishing this match. Goku awoke slightly to see the teen towering over the fallen prince, but he was unable to do anything to help. Or could he? Goku mustered the last of his energy and focused it.  
  
"Kame..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ah! Look at the roof! It's trashed!" Bulma screeched and walked thought the water logged house.  
  
A low grunt came from underneath the rubble and something shifted in the darkness.  
  
"Look over there. " Videl pointed and ran over to it. "GOHAN! Oh Kami! "  
  
"Videl...*cough cough*...where's...Bulma?"  
  
"I'm right here, just hold on. Chichi went to get the senzu beans."  
  
"No...you have to stop him..."  
  
"Who? The attacker!?!" Videl asked confused.  
  
"He's no attacker...that's Trunks out there."  
  
The words seemed to pierce the woman's heart. Trunks was alive!  
  
"Listen...he's changed....but I think....you can help...." Gohan choked. "Hurry...I sense Vegeta's...ki dropping."  
  
Bulma shook herself out of the shock and bolted to the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta laid back first onto the ground, paralyzed but awake. Trunks brought up his boot and crashed it down onto Vegeta's sternum. He screamed out and choked in the moist air. Trunks slowly began to power down. Trunks' very long, lavender hair fell to his shoulders and is ultramarine eyes returned. Vegeta stared wide-eyed at the boy that looked exactly like him. It was him. It was Trunks. His only son had beaten him into the ground and was an inch away from killing him. A wicked smile spread over Trunks dirty face as he extended his palm. Vegeta tried to mouth the words but they never came due to the lack of air. The light formed and swirled in the palm, ready to blow at any second. That's when it happened.  
  
  
  



	10. While You Were Sleeping

Disclaimer: (Insert Standard Disclaimer Here) ^-^  
  
Claimer: The Ki Suppresser Collar  
  
  
  
  
Trunks kicked and punched Vegeta in his weakened state. Trunks kicked Vegeta in the ribs, sending him crashing into a distant mud puddle. Vegeta powered down, unable to hold his previous form. Trunks walked over to Vegeta with a smirk, intent on finishing this match. Goku awoke slightly to see the teen towering over the fallen prince, but he was unable to do anything to help. Or could he? Goku mustered the last of his energy and focused it.  
  
"Kame..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ah! Look at the roof! It's trashed!" Bulma screeched and walked thought the waterlogged house.  
  
A low grunt came from underneath the rubble and something shifted in the darkness.  
  
"Look over there." Videl pointed and ran over to it. "GOHAN! Oh Kami! "  
  
"Videl...*cough cough*...where's...Bulma?"  
  
"I'm right here, just hold on. Chichi went to get the senzu beans. "  
  
"No... you have to stop him..."  
  
"Who? The attacker !?!" Videl asked confused.  
  
"He's no attacker...that's Trunks out there."  
  
The words seemed to pierce the woman's heart. Trunks was alive!  
  
"Listen...he's changed...but I think...you can help...." Gohan choked. "Hurry...I sense Vegeta's...ki dropping."  
  
Bulma shook herself out of the shock and bolted to the door. Bulma almost broke her own neck as she stumbled into the doorway, taking in the scene before her. There he was. Standing there with his toned arm extended ready to kill her husband and a mangled Goku in the distance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta laid back first onto the ground, paralyzed but awake. Trunks brought up his boot and crashed it down onto Vegeta's sternum. He screamed out and choked in the moist air. Trunks slowly began to power down. Trunks' very long, lavender hair fell to his shoulders and is ultramarine eyes returned. Vegeta stared wide-eyed at the boy that looked exactly like him. It was him. It was Trunks. His only son had beaten him into the ground and was an inch away from killing him. A wicked smile spread over Trunks dirty face as he extended his palm. Vegeta tried to mouth the words but they never came due to the lack of air. The light formed and swirled in the palm, ready to blow at any second. That's when it happened.  
  
"TRUNKS! STOP! DON'T !" she cried.  
  
Trunks' head shot around to see a cerulean haired woman standing near the house with wet and pleading eyes.  
  
"I-it's her. The woman in my dream." Trunks breathed in a barely audible voice.  
  
His hand was still extended but all of his attention was on Bulma.  
  
"Great. Now what?" Bulma thought, as everything seemed to stay still. "Look, you don't have to do this. You are a good person, I know it. Um..."  
  
Her eyes darted from her rebel son and injured husband. Trunks caught her eyes and scowled darkly.  
  
"No! This is a trick! You're just trying to save him!!" Trunks hissed and put more force on Vegeta's ribs, causing him to yell out.  
  
"Trunks, I'm not trying to trick you. I just want to help you. Believe me."  
  
Trunks didn't know why but he dropped his defenses for a brief moment to give this Earthling a chance. Trunks calm features shifted to anger as he felt some energy rise not to far away.  
  
"This was a trick!! That lying bitch!!" Trunks thought as prepared to blast Bulma six ways to hell.  
  
"...HAAAA!"  
  
The Kamehameha Wave shot from Goku's palms and speeds toward Trunks. The demi saiyajin turned and countered Goku's blast with his own energy attack.  
  
"You should have known better than that." Trunks scoffed and was beginning to over power the beam.  
  
A bright light grabbed Trunks' attention that came from under him. Trunks had nowhere to go, it was too late.  
  
"FINAL FLASH! YAAAH!"  
  
Vegeta's ki blast was more powerful than Trunks could sustain. The force pushed Vegeta deeper into the mud and lifted Trunks off the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Trunks soon lost his own grip on his ki and Goku's beam smashed into him as well. The double energies burned his lightly tanned flesh and blasted him into the air, sending him crashing down a few miles away. Trunks choked up blood and gasped intensely. He balled up slightly as the rain drizzled down on him. The loss of blood made him light headed and he finally blacked out.  
  
Vegeta laid back into the earth as he saw his son land somewhere in the near woods. It truly hurt him to blast his son to the next dimension but Trunks out of control. Bulma ran over and held up Vegeta's head in her hands.  
  
"Vegeta, are you alright?" Bulma cried, her tears flowing freely on the count that her son almost killed her and her mate blasted their child.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in the house." Vegeta spat, wincing of his crushed bones.  
  
"Since when did I ever listen to you?" Bulma sniffed and a small smile crept into her face. " Can you believe it? That was really Trunks, after all of those years. He's changed a lot."  
  
"Yes, the boy has changed. He has forgotten where he is from." Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"But wait, he hasn't forgotten me." Bulma realized. "Trunks could have easily destroyed me but he let down his defenses for a moment. He could have killed you all and everyone else if I hadn't stopped him."  
  
"Please, woman. I had everything under control."  
  
"Right. If me and Goku...Goku! I hope he's alright."  
  
"I'm A-okay." Goku laughed and place a hand on Bulma's shoulder. "But Vegeta sure isn't. Here."  
  
Goku gave Bulma the senzu bean that Gohan had given him just now. Bulma gave Vegeta the senzu and his injuries were all healed over. He sprang up from the ground just as Gohan came over.  
  
"Gohan, did everyone else get a senzu bean?" Goku asked.  
  
"We hit a little snag with that. We gave the last senzu bean to Vegeta." Gohan said. "So I was thinking that we could take everyone else up to the Lookout for Dende to heal them and to get some more beans from Korin."  
  
"Good thinking, son. Are you coming to help Vegeta?" Goku asked taking to the air.  
  
"I have another concern that doesn't involve those weaklings." Vegeta turned and took off to where Trunks landed.  
  
"But we need more help than just the two of us." Gohan said.  
  
"I think we have enough, now." Goku said as Piccolo flew over to them. "Piccolo, we.."  
  
"I already know Goku. We have to move quickly. Everyone's ki is dangerously low."  
  
The two Sons nodded and powered up a little.  
  
"Hold up, I can help too." Videl said as he came from the house.  
  
"Yeah, come on."  
  
The four warriors took off in different directions in search for the rest of the Z-Warriors.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta traced Trunks' low ki to the brush about a mile away. His white boots hover over the blood stained mud and lightly touched down near the heap of skin. Vegeta watched him for a moment before crouching down beside the teenager. Vegeta uncoiled Trunks body and scanned him over for the not- so-obvious injuries.  
  
The blasts had broken all of his ribs, ripped his back injury open a few more inches, and left very deep gashes all over. Vegeta's eyes came upon a strange collar around his son's neck but then Trunks' twisted tail caught his attention. It was only dislocated not broken. The prince took Trunks' tail and popped it back into socket. The demi-saiyajin let out a small cry as his face twisted with pain then relaxed.  
  
Vegeta brought his arm around Trunks' back and lifted the surprisingly light teen, gently off the ground. The full saiyajin powered up and headed toward Capsule Corp. When Vegeta landed in the dug up yard, the rain had stopped and the servant bots where removing the rubble from the house. Vegeta moved swiftly to the medical wing.  
  
"It's true. Trunks is alive." Bulma said to Chichi with a bright smile.  
  
"This is the same Trunks that we all know and love that is mysteriously back from the grave and tried to kill my family and yours! I don't believe it. "  
  
Just then, Vegeta came in with Trunks in his strong arms.  
  
"Come on woman, before he bleeds to death." Vegeta scowled as Bulma went to work with the rejuvenation chamber.  
  
Vegeta placed Trunks down on one of the medical beds as Chichi went to check on the chibi's. Bulma typed in the codes and the door unhooked from its locks very slowly. Vegeta didn't wait for the door to open all the way, instead he pulled the door open, nearly ripping it off, and hooked Trunks up.  
  
"He's in." Vegeta's gravelly voice said as the door closed back.  
  
The pod filled with a thick, blue liquid and let off a low hum as the healing process began. Bulma sighed and stood in front of the chamber, watching her son. She giggled to herself, noticing Trunks was carrying the same scowl as Vegeta was now. He had grown up a lot since she has last seen him. Her seven year old boy was now sixteen and from the looks of battle, very strong indeed.  
  
Bulma noticed Vegeta's scowl had shifted to the closest thing to a smile he could do, a smirk. He was also proud of his son's strength and skill. Even though he was a little pissed that Trunks had damaged his pride, he was truly impressed that his son became a strong saiyajin warrior like himself. Truly worthy of the title of "the super elite" or "saiyajin prince".  
  
"Vegeta, why don't you go take a shower. This could take awhile." Bulma said pulling up a chair.  
  
Usually, Vegeta would have started an argument about the woman telling him what to do but he preferred not to smell at that moment. Vegeta grunted in response and went upstairs to shower.  
  
The time seemed to pass quickly as Bulma busied herself with a small project. The pod drained and glowed red, signaling the process was complete.  
  
_'Hn. Where am I?'_ Trunks thought as he found himself in the warmth of the rejuvenation chamber. _'Damn, Frieza must have come and took me back.'_  
  
Trunks squinted as the light came into the view. Bulma stepped into view as Trunks sexy blue eyes focused.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The newly healed Z-Warriors landed in the yard. They came into the capsule house where they found Chichi and the others in the living room.  
  
"Goku! What did I tell you about fighting!?! You nearly got yourself killed, again and to make it worst you dragged our little boys into it. What do you have to say for yourself!?!" Chichi shrieked and put her fists on her hips.  
  
"Mum, we where only."  
  
"Goten! Don't talk back to you mother! That's extra studying for you mister!" Chichi yelled. "I'm waiting Goku!"  
  
"Um."  
  
Just then, Vegeta came downstairs re-dressed in new sleeveless training suit. "Kakarot."  
  
"Vegeta! Great! Did you bring Trunks here?" Goku asked happily, getting out of the wrath of Chichi.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. He should be getting out of the rejuvenation chamber now." Vegeta said over his shoulder as he went down the medical lab.  
  
"Trunks? Huh? What do you mean dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well Goten, the kid we where fight was none other that Trunks. Looks like I King Kai was way wrong. Heehee."  
  
Everyone who didn't know, sweat dropped and did anime style falls.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Trunks can you hear me?" Bulma asked lightly as her face meet with her son's.  
  
His blank expression shifted to a warm smile. He pulled himself up slowly taking in his surrounding and stretched his tail out, letting it whip freely.  
  
"Now isn't that better, are you ok?" Bulma asked as she turned her back to shut down the chamber.  
  
"I am..." Trunks began calmly.  
  
A quick brush of wind lifted Bulma's hair as soft steel consumed her neck, lifting her feet about a foot and a half off the ground.  
  
"But you won't be.." Trunks rammed Bulma into the wall, leaving a body shaped print and knocked the air out of her.  
  
"Alright, bitch! Talk!"  
  
  
  



	11. A Lot Has Changed In Nine Years

Disclaimer: I don't get paid for this, so don't ask. ^-^  
  
.   
  
  
"Trunks can you hear me?" Bulma asked lightly as her face meet with her son's.  
  
His blank expression shifted to a warm smile. He pulled himself up slowly and stretched his tail out, letting it whip freely.  
  
"Now isn't that better?" Bulma asked as she turned her back to shut down the chamber. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I am.." Trunks began calmly.  
  
A quick brush of wind lifted Bulma's hair as soft steel consumed her neck, lifting her feet about a foot and a half off the ground.  
  
"But you won't be..." Trunks rammed Bulma into the wall, leaving a body shaped print and knocked the air out of her.  
  
"Alright, bitch! Talk!" Trunks hissed, holding the woman out at arms length. "One, who are you and two, how did you know my name!?!"  
  
Trunks eased up slightly on his grasp to let Bulma speak.  
  
Bulma coughed and said, "Trunks...I know your name...because I'm your mother."  
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed and spat to the side. "More lies, wench. When will you learn? The next time you lie to me, you die."  
  
"But it's true!"  
  
"My parents died many years ago!" Trunks yelled before a smirk crept into his features. "And now you will join them."  
  
The hand around Bulma's throat began to glow as energy was formed. She tried to pry his hand lose, to no avail.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Good grief, what happened here?" Mrs. Briefs said, entering the doorway with her husband.  
  
"I don't know dear, it looks like World War III." Mr. Briefs said puffing on his cigarette. "Goku, my boy, what happened? We came to our little Bra's birthday party and it looks more like a war."  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Goku said. "Why don't you come asked Bulma, she can explain it better than I can."  
  
Goku and the Z-Senshi went down the laboratory's hallway to Bulma's lab.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma stared at him with pleading eyes but his evil expression seemed to grow off of her fear. His eyes suddenly widened as the numbing pain came though his spine and paralyzed him.  
  
Bulma fell to the ground, sucking in air in large gulps as Videl and Chichi came to her side. The rest of the Z-Warriors crowed into the room as Vegeta pulled back and flung Trunks to a chair by his tail.  
  
"Dammit to hell!" Trunks cursed aloud. He had forgotten to re-wrap his tail around his waist, leaving him open for an attack. "Fine. You got me. Now go ahead and finish me off."  
  
Trunks braced himself for the final blow but it never came.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Trunks asked, raising a brow, looking into the serious faces of everyone in the room.  
  
"No one is here to kill you, boy, so shut it." Vegeta said scowling.  
  
"Humph, we'll I've got news for you. When this paralysis wears off, I will destroy you all without a second thought."  
  
"Oh my." Mrs. Briefs gasped.  
  
"Look kid, you don't seem to be in the position to say what your gonna do to anyone." Yamcha said, feeling a bit bold at the moment.  
  
"Please, you passed out in the first few minutes of battle. What a great warrior you are." Trunks laughed sarcastically in a very Vegeta-like way.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Hn, did I stutter? Mwahaha."  
  
Vegeta chuckled with a smirk at the fact Trunks got under the weakling's skin, how he hated his mate's ex so.  
  
"Why you little purple haired punk."  
  
Trunks' laugher stopped and his face shifted with angry. "Rest assured human, you will die me hands very soon."  
  
Yamcha eeped and hid behind Goku.  
  
'What is making him at like this?' Bulma thought as she moved toward him. 'Oh, the collar!'  
  
"Back for more?" Trunks asked as he saw Bulma moving closer.  
  
She extended her small hand toward his collar as his tried to shift but couldn't. His eyes widened as she moved closer.  
  
"No! Don't touch that!" the teen pleaded with slight fear in his voice.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked as she moved even closer, so did everyone else.  
  
"Just don't!" Trunks said. 'Damn, will she just leave me alone? First in my dreams now in reality. She reminds me of.' "AAH!"  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma called out and grasped on to her son. "It is that collar!"  
  
Bulma grabbed one of her crafting tools and fidgeted with the contraption. "Almost got it."  
  
Trunks woke up from the shock and eyed Bulma. "No! I said.."  
  
"There."  
  
Bulma snipped the green wire, unknowingly sending the mother load of shocks through Trunks' brain. Trunks yelled out with pain as everyone stood in shock. His blue eyes turned white as he passed out.  
  
"Woman! What the hell did you do!?!" Vegeta spat at his mate.  
  
"I-I-I didn't do anything." Bulma stammered and checked his pulse. "He's still alive, just unconscious."  
  
She learned over and pulled the collar off slowly and moved it to her desk. Vegeta came over and slapped Trunks lightly over the face.  
  
"Boy, get up." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Vegeta, it's seems that Trunks just got his brains scrambled, I don't think he'll be getting' up for awhile. " Goku said with a raised brow.  
  
"Shut up, idiot. My brat is stronger than some mere shock." Vegeta scowled and continued anyways.  
  
Trunks eyes began to flutter as the bright lights blinded him. A harder slap came cross his face and woke him out of his stupor.  
  
"Ow, what the hell!?" Trunks said as he stroked his cheek.  
  
He squinted for a moment before his eyes came upon Vegeta.  
  
"F-father? This must be a dream." Trunks sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"No, this isn't a dream, boy." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Dad? Kami, it's really you!" Trunks jumped up and consumed his father in hug. Vegeta didn't hug back, though he wanted to.  
  
"Isn't that just so sweet?" Mrs. Briefs chirped while dotting her eye with handkerchief.  
  
Trunks moved himself back, realizing what he was going.  
  
"Sorry dad...Where's mom?"  
  
Trunks looked around and his eyes landed upon his mother. "M-mom.."  
  
He walked over and embraced his mother in a hug tightly.  
  
"Trunks dear, mom can't breathe."  
  
"Oh sorry, I guess I'm not use to the gravity here yet." Trunks blushed.  
  
"Man, am I glad that Trunks is back to normal." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Right, I couldn't handle another one of his nutzoid attacks." Krillin chuckled.  
  
Trunks bit his lip. "I am truly sorry about that everyone. I wasn't in my right mind. I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt you either."  
  
"It's ok, Trunks. I'm just glad to have you back." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Speaking of which, where have you been all of this time Trunks. You were gone for like nine years." Goten asked his old best friend.  
  
"Nine years, huh? Man, it seemed longer to me." Trunks said with a hate soaked voice.  
  
"Well what happened?" Vegeta asked, wanting to know the mystery himself.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Bra called running in the lab with Marron in pursuit of the runaway chibi.  
  
"I saw grandpa and grandma's car outside! Can I open my presents now?" Bra squealed to Bulma and wrapped around her leg.  
  
"Mommy?" Trunks asked with amazement. "Mom, dad, why didn't you tell me I had a little sister?"  
  
"We were kind of pre-occupied" Bulma said as Bra let go of her.  
  
"Mommy, that boy look like big brother from the pictures." Bra whispered, but didn't do a very good job of it.  
  
"That's because he is that little boy." Bulma grinned.  
  
"Wow, my wish came true." Bra said and looked up at the taller demi Saiyjin. "Hi, I'm Bra! Are you really my big brother?"  
  
"I would guess." Trunks said squatting down to eye level.  
  
"Guess what, today is my birthday." Bra smiled.  
  
"Oh really, geez, I didn't get you...." Trunks got an ideal. "Tell ya what, I'll take you flying a little bit later for your gift, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Bra squealed and ran back upstairs to tell Pan of her next adventure.  
  
"So you were saying, Trunks." Piccolo said sternly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Trunks said and scratched his head. "Um...would guys mind waiting a minute on that. I would like to clean up a bit first."  
  
"Of course they don't mind." Bulma filled in for everyone. "Go right ahead. You remember where everything is right?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks answered and exited the lab.  
  
He made his way upstairs and came to his room. It was the same way he left it all those years ago. He smiled to himself and went to the master bathroom.  
  
He stripped of his mangled battle armor and threw them on the floor. He turned on the shower, testing it first, and then stepped in. The warm water dripped down his perfect body and wet every part of him. He grabbed the body wash and began to wash all over. He then grabbed the shampoo and cleansed his lavender hair and tail completely before rinsing it.  
  
Trunks turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his slim waist. He tipped out of the bathroom to his room. When he got there, he realized that none of his clothes fit. He rolled his eyes and went to his parent's room. He searched the closet for some of his father clothes and came across the infamous pink "Bad Man" shirt. He let out a small laugh and put it way to the back.  
  
Trunks found a box at the bottom of the closet; it was one of Vegeta's spare spandex suits. He threw off his towel and pulled the suit over his muscular body. Being spandex, it stretched to Trunks' size and fit snuggly. Trunks cut a hole out of the back and let his tail out before wrapping it around his waist. He then used some of his psychic energy to re- braid his hair while putting on the gloves and golden tipped boots.  
  
He examined himself in the mirror and being the partly immature teen he was, did some flexing as well. Downstairs, Bulma was filling her mother in on the day's events while helping Chichi and Videl cook. The guys and 18 were discussing battle techniques in the living room as Vegeta and Piccolo, as always, stood to themselves. Trunks made his way downstairs to the kitchen first, seeing as how his noses lead him there.  
  
"Hello Trunks dear, oh how much you look like your father." Mrs. Briefs chirped and put the egg rolls in the oven.  
  
"Um...thanks grandma." Trunks blushed and sat near Marron. "Hey Marron, it's been awhile, ne? You've grown up."  
  
Marron nodded and blushed slightly, trying to ignore his rippling muscles coming from his suit. "Yeah, you have too. You've been really working out."  
  
Trunks blushed and cleared his throat, "I think I'll go talk to the others now. Let me know when the grub's done, I'm starving."  
  
Trunks left the kitchen as girlish squeals filled the kitchen. Trunks smirked and went to the living room.  
  
"Hey, Trunks." Goku greeted with his patented Son Grin. "You ready to tell us now. I'm dying to know."  
  
"Yeah." Trunks answered and sat on the floor near Goten. "Ok, I'll start the night it all went down here."  
_  
"Yup. That's it."  
  
"Well grab 'em already."  
  
"Nope. You get 'em. "  
  
"Nobody's grabbin' me! Who are you and whaddaya want!?"  
  
"Look kid, just come quietly and we won't hurt cha."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Then we'll make ya! "_  
  
"I was pretty much handling it until they knocked me out with some sort of tranquilizer. When I woke up, I was in a ship with none other than, brace yourselves, Frieza."  
  
*gasps*  
  
"FRIEZA!? I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD FOR SURE!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"I thought so too. But he wasn't."  
_  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you know the great Lord Frieza when you see him?"  
  
Trunks sweat dropped. "L-Lord F-frieza? My dad told me you where dead!"  
  
"Your father would be wrong."  
  
"Yeah. Well he also told me you were you defeated by two super saiyajins and I'm gonna do the same. "_  
  
"I thought I could beat him but I couldn't, I was even a super saiya-jin. As you could already guess, he beat me up. But instead of killing me he told the guards to get me ready for battle. I didn't know what to expect. The next thing I know, I'm in some musty ship with other warriors. That's when I met Reini she was cool but weren't allowed to talk. I wound up on Neko-sei and the worst part about it was that there was a war going on..."  
_  
"Look out!" A high pitched voice rang out as she tackled the prince to the ground. Just as the shot blew through a warrior head, splattering brains on the backs of their armor. "Stay low." she order and guided Trunks thought the corpses.  
  
"Help me..." a choked voice came out as a bloody arm grabbed Trunks foot. It was a little cat girl.  
  
"Stop." Trunks order the warrior girl in front of him. " Let's help her."  
  
" Hai. "  
  
Trunks grabbed the light child and carried her through the muddy field. The rain came in, making it harder to see.  
  
"It's gonna be ok." he assured the kitten and covered her with his cape.  
  
"That must be her mother." the girl pointed to a female Nekojin, searching desperately. "I have your back, just go."  
  
The girl jump kicked a solider as Trunks put the girl in the arms of her mother. "Go!"  
  
"Your time is up."  
  
"Little warrior..."_  
  
  
"That must be when King Kai sense your ki disappear."  
  
"I would guess. Reini told me I was dead for about five minutes. I woke up in the rejuvenation chamber back on Frieza's ship after that. That's when I met Calico. Hn, he kinda reminds me of Gohan. Man, Reini and Calico where my only friends."  
  
Trunks stopped for a moment, remembering his lost friends and sighed heavily. By this time everyone was listening intensely to Trunks's story.  
  
"Anyway, the ship took us back to Frost-sei, Frieza's home planet. The planet had harsh conditions. It was like a constant winter and the gravity didn't help. As soon as we came to the palace grounds the chibis where separated from the adults and began their training. I remember my training very well. The after my friends turn, they called for me and brought me to their gravity room. Then set they it 2x gravity. Kami, I thought I would die."  
  
"Hold on one second, boy," Vegeta scoffed, "You've trained at higher gravity than that. How could you have possibly died from only two time's gravity?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't get it." Goku added and scratched his head.  
  
"Oh did I forget to tell you? Frost-sei's normal gravity is already 250 times Earth's gravity so it was like training at 500 times Earths gravity. I was only seven years old then." Trunks explained. "Okay, so I had to train with the Saibamen for my first lesson. Come to find out that I the first in a long time to bet them at my age. So that's when they took me to Frieza and started calling me Neo Prince Trunks."  
  
"If you're a prince, then why didn't they just call you Prince Trunks instead of neo whatever?" little Pan asked, sitting near Gohan.  
  
"That's easy. I was never actually crowned prince on Vegeta-sei like my dad was so my title shows I was meant to be the next prince in line but not actually the prince yet. Got it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well then, I was assigned to two Ice-jins called Artic and Shiva as my new 'trainers' and they cranked the gravity up to three or up to 750. I trained like that until I was 13 and I ascended to super saiyajin two. Man, I kicked their asses good."  
  
"Trunks! Watch your language." Bulma ordered due to the chibi's in the room.  
  
"Sorry...erm...after that, I was allowed to go on "missions" to other planets and I was given a bit more freedom. And for the last three years I trained, learned some other languages like Saiya-go and some new techniques from my friends. I also learned how to control my Oozaru form, too."  
  
"What's Oozaru?" 18 asked, seeing how she never heard of one.  
  
"Let's just say its King Kong to the 100th power." Bulma filled in and Trunks continued.  
  
"Everything was going great, well as great as it ever could get there. Until about a few weeks ago when I went on a mission with Reini..."  
  
_"Go ahead *chokes and coughs up blood*...and do it. Make it quick." Lavain braced himself for the finishing blast but it never came.  
  
"If I let you live, you must leave with the rest of your men and don't come back to this planet. "  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Trunks!? What are you doing? You got to finish him off!" Reini yelled. "If you don't, he'll come back to get us. "  
  
"No he won't. "  
  
"Yes he will! Finish him! "  
  
"I said no dammit!"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. "  
  
"Don't give me that. You never had a problem finishing a mission before, what makes this so damn different?!"  
  
"Everything! Kami Reini, you just don't go around killing innocent people like this. "  
  
"Innocent? Please. They attacked us!"  
  
"And I fought back in defense, unlike you." Trunks hissed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's right. Don't think I didn't see you." he inquired, narrowing his eyes. "You were killing for pleasure, weren't you?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Reini..."  
  
"Don't 'Reini' me! I did what I had to do! I don't need to explain myself to you. I'll finish this myself. "  
  
Before she took a shot, Trunks swiftly twisted her wrist and jerked her toward him.  
  
"If you won't listen to me as a friend then, you will obey me as your prince!" Trunks spat. "Don't ever question my authority again! Do I make myself clear!?"  
  
"Y-yes. I understand." Reini stammered, seeing that Trunks was all too serious.  
  
"Good."  
_  
"I don't know what happened. How did an argument come that fast? But I wish that I did. That was the last time I saw Reini. When the ship came to get us, I went back to my room to get some sleep. Then Calico showed up and talked to me for awhile. All while I was sleep, I had no ideal my friends where dying. When I woke up, we had landed on Frost-sei where Karnelian, one of the guards where waiting...."  
  
  
_"Prince Trunks, urgent news from the most recent __Mission__. "  
  
"Why are you telling me?" Trunks asked, raising a brow.  
  
"It involves your colleagues. "  
  
"Your mean Calico and Reini? What happened?"  
  
"I am not a liberty to say. "  
  
"Then what the hell did you bring it up for!?" Trunks spat and pushed past the dumbfounded Crystalinjin to Frieza's throne room where Schist was exiting.  
  
"Hey, brat you not allowed..."  
  
In an instant Trunks blew the head off Schist and went in anyway. He had to find out what is so damn important. He opened the doors where Frieza's was waiting.  
  
"Dear Prince, how nice of you to visit. "  
  
"Don't give me that shit, Frieza. What happened to my friends?" Trunks hissed coldly and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh my, you mean the cat and monkey. It's very sad what happened to them." Frieza wiped a fake tear away from his eye as Trunks scowled. "You mean you don't know. They are dead. "  
  
  
"I couldn't believe it. I was so angry that I left for Earth since that was their last assigned mission area. When I landed, I found you guys and figured your levels where about high enough to kill them, so I followed you back to Capsule Corp. I could have easily destroyed you all if I went Oozaru in the first place but I decided to fight fair."  
  
"But Trunks you know us, we wouldn't just kill people just for coming to Earth." Goten said.  
  
"Actually, I didn't know you or in other words I forgot. The collar mom removed kept me from thinking about my past life and focused me on my training. They even told me my parents where dead."  
  
"Well I'm just glad it's all over and we can get back to normal." Bulma smiled and put a hand on her hip.  
  
"...Well not really, I still have to go back to Frost-sei and finish this." Trunks said solemnly and stood from the floor.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I left at the spur of the moment. No doubt Frieza's looking for me and if I don't go back, I may lead them here. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened here just so I can be happy."  
  
"But do you have to leave right now, you just got back." Bulma cried, not wanting her son to leave again.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, we'll go with him." Goku said hoping everyone would agree.  
  
"Thanks Goku but how you I get all of you there without Frieza knowing."  
  
"We have plenty of time to figure that all out." Gohan smiled.  
  
Just then a low beeping came from the front yard. It was Trunks scouter, signaling that someone was calling.  
  
  
_


	12. Answer the Phone

Disclaimer: *looks at watch then lawyer* Not yet..  
  
Claimer: Quartz and Rubyous, just two more Crystallin-jins ^-^  
  


  
  
"Well I'm just glad it's all over and we can get back to normal." Bulma smiled and put a hand on her hip.  
  
"...Well not really, I still have to go back to Frost-sei and finish this." Trunks said solemnly and stood from the floor.  
  
"But why?"

  
"I left at the spur of the moment. No doubt Frieza's looking for me and if I don't go back, I may lead them here. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened here just so I can be happy."  
  
"But do you have to leave right now, you just got back." Bulma cried, not wanting her son to leave again.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, we'll go with him." Goku said hoping everyone would agree.  
  
"Thanks Goku but how would I get all of you there without Frieza knowing."  
  
"We have plenty of time to figure that all out." Gohan smiled.  
  
Just then a low beeping came from the front yard. It was Trunks scouter, signaling that someone was calling. Trunks breathed in heavily and hovered out to the front yard while the others watched. Trunks landed a few feet away from the house and picked up his scouter. He brushed it off and placed it to his ear.  
  
'Gotta act normal.' Trunks thought as he answered. "What?"  
  
"Now, now prince, is that any to talk to your lord?" the taunting voice said though the ear piece.  
  
"Frieza?"  
  
"But of course, who else would be calling a monkey like you?"  
  
Trunks swallowed hard, suppressing the rage that Frieza brought. "Forgive me sir."  
  
"That's more like it." Frieza said. "Now, where are you little monkey? You left quite sometime ago. Don't make me come get you myself."  
  
Trunks eyes widened slightly, he had to think up something quick. "I...can't come back. My ship is busted, I need to fix it."  
  
"There is no need, I'll send some one to get you."  
  
"That is not really necessary..."  
  
"Oh but it is. I wouldn't have a warrior at your ranking let alone royalty do such manual work." The Ice-jin mocked. "Or was there another reason why?"  
  
Did Freiza see right though him? "No...no reason. I just don't need any weakling bakas holding my hand."  
  
"But of course. Oh and by the way, did you get that revenge you sought after?"  
  
"Why of course. These, what do you call them, Earthlings, where no match for me." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Good. The ship should be there by nightfall."  
  
"Nightfall? It took me two weeks to get here."  
  
"Did you think I would let you go that easily?" Frieza smirked. "I can't have any of you monkeys running a stray, now can I?"  
  
Trunks just grunted and said, "Fine, I'll be waiting near my ship."  
  
Frieza cut off the transmission and contacted the ship going to Earth.  
  
"Quartz, you have your orders. He'll be waiting near his ship. Lock on to his coordinated and carry out the plan."  
  
"Hai sir."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Hey Trunks, what was all of that about?" Goten asked as Trunks appeared in the living room with the blue scouter on his face.  
  
"Nothing." Trunks answered in a mono tone voice and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Oh..okay..."  
  
There was a stretch of silence until Mrs. Briefs came in and said, "The food is done everyone."  
  
Trunks' face lit up and bolted to the kitchen first, with the other's in tow. The poor humans only had a few scraps left over after the saiya-jins had their fill. Afterwards, Bulma bid farewell to all the guests as Trunks went out to the yard and levitated in the Indian style Piccolo does quite often. He was thinking hard about the next step in his plan until he sensed someone coming toward him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't you want to come in, now?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"......"  
  
"..."  
  
"...Oh, ok. I'll be in the house....."  
  
"......I'm sorry mom. I'm just very distracted right now, that's all." Trunks said in a warm tone.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Ok." Trunks agreed, still levitating. "You know when my scouter went off?"  
  
"Hn-hun."  
  
"Yeah well it was Frieza. He said he'll be sending someone to come get me later on."  
  
"Do you want me to get your father?"  
  
"Na, I can handle them myself but there is one thing you could do for me."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know the collar I had? Can you make something to disable them in a mass not one at a time?"  
  
"Of course, Trunks." Bulma smiled weakly. "Anything else?"  
  
"One more thing." Trunks said and touched down to the ground. He walked over to his mother and embraced her warmly in another hug and said, "Mom, don't worry about me. I know it broke your heart to fine out that I was dead but I'm not. I'm right here. I promise I won't be gone for long and I WILL be careful, ok?"  
  
She nodded on the brink of tears and wiped them away before Trunks could see.  
  
"I know, it's good to have you back is all." Bulma sniffed and kissed him on the forehead only for his chin long bangs to get partly in the way. "Gosh, did you want me to cut you hair first?"  
  
"Maybe a little bit later, thanks."  
  
"Ok, now I've got to get to work. Even though you father just INSISTS that he has his GR room fix but his royal highness will just have to wait."  
  
Trunks smiled and laughed a bit as his mother returned to the house. He returned to his meditation as his parents battled it out.  
  
"WOMAN, I DEMAND THAT MY GRAVITY ROOM IS FIXED, NOW!!!"  
  
"OH PLEASE, THAT GR ROOM IS TRASHED THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR RECKLESS FIGHTING! IT'LL TAKE MONTHS TO FIX!"  
  
"THAN GET STARTED, WOMAN!"  
  
"NO, I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!"  
  
"Woman..."  
  
"WOMAN WHAT?! DON'T START WITH ME VEGETA OR IT'LL BE NO, you know what, FOR A MONTH PLUS NO GRAVITY ROOM!"  
  
"......."  
  
"Hn, that's what I thought." Bulma finished and switched away as Vegeta started cursing something is Saiya-go, while Trunks as laughing uncontrollably, knowing exactly what his father said.  
  
Later than night, Trunks was up in his room when he felt ki's descending towards Earth. It was two of them and felt pretty strong but Trunks thought he could handle it. He stretched his muscles out a bit before he walked out to the balcony. He leapt down to the ground gracefully and headed toward the landing area. He would have flown but he did want to involve his father until he was sure what the next step in his plan was. In almost no time he had arrived just as the 'help' was coming from their ship.  
  
"Prince Trunks, we have arrived to assist you." Rubyous said as he and his partner bowed.  
  
Trunks snorted and said, "Well get started, I don't want to spend all night on this rock."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The two Crystallin-jins turned to Trunks' ship but were really planning an attack. Quartz turned and shot at Trunks with a massive ki blast. Trunks evaded the attack but part of his outfit was burned.  
  
"You bastards..." Trunks said and phased out of sight.  
  
Trunks reappeared and knocked Rubyous halfway to the moon and then began on Quartz. He was having a good time kicking their asses until Quartz's scouter beeped. Trunks scowled and picked the half dead warrior from the ground by the throat.  
  
"Answer it." Trunks ordered as Quartz did what he was told.  
  
"Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Yes, did you arrive on Earth?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Did you kill the monkey?"  
  
Quartz hesitated until Trunks tightened his grip to make him talk.  
  
"Oh yes, Lord Frieza. The prince is dead. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Good. Report back to Frost-sei immediately."  
  
The communication ended as Trunks smirked. "Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
Trunks brought his other hand to Quartz's face and twisted his head completely around, killing him. Trunks dropped the body and headed over to the Crystallin-jins' ship and began typing in codes. He didn't even notice Rubyous charging a ki blast. A choking gasp came out followed by a few cracks. Trunks whipped around to see Rubyous mangled up worse than before and Vegeta standing near him.  
  
"Father, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked raising a brow.  
  
"Finishing your job." He said plainly. "You should have still had your guard up. I've trained you better than that."  
  
Trunks turned and smirked as all the memories came flooding of him training with his father. "Yeah I remember, but I still could have handled him myself."  
  
Vegeta smirked and walked over to his typing son. "What are you doing, boy?"  
  
"Oh, I was just setting the ship for going back to Frost-sei."  
  
"Don't you have your own ship?"  
  
"Yeah but this one isn't for me." Trunks smirked. "It's for you. I was hoping that you would come with me to Frost-sei to finish Frieza together, that's if you want to though. If not, I could always ask Goku."  
  
"Kakarot? Hell no. I will go finish Frieza myself; I own the son of a bitch one." Vegeta finished with an evil grin.  
  
Trunks grinned evilly and filled his father in on the rest of his plans.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The figure walked down the long corridors, its robes barely gracing the floor. Its white boots walked to one cell in particular. It stopped and looked at the very injured Calico with cold silver eyes.  
  
"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." It said in a mocking tone.  
  
Calico hissed a fierce catlike growl and looked hatefully at the figure with his unswollen eye. "How could you, you sick son of a bitch?!"  
  
"Now now. I'm the only reason you're not dead."  
  
Calico spat to the side and thrashed his tail wildly. "I would gladly take death over this." he said then winced over his injuries.  
  
"Watch it! Or you might get what you asked for!" the figure hissed and pulled on Calico's chains, getting a few pain filled cries out of him.  
  
A guard came down the hall but stopped in his tracks when he saw the figure.  
  
"What!?!" It said annoyed.  
  
"Lord Frieza wishes to see you, your majesty." The guard answered quickly.  
  
"Hn, fine." It said plainly. "Be a good little kitty."  
  
The figure said and grabbed Calico's spiked hair. It licked his face and pushed him back roughly. "Let's go."  
  
The figure ordered the guard and left to Frieza's quarters. Calico brought his chained arm up and whipped the saliva off of his face with disgust. "Someday soon all of these bastards will died and go straight to hell where they belong."  
  
He was left there with his hateful heart only hearing the sounds of his own breathing.  
  
  
  



	13. Counter Plans

Disclaimer: For the last time..NO!  
  
Claimer: Bulma's Collar Disabler Device  
  
  
  
The morning seemed to come fast on Earth. Trunks and Vegeta where already up at the crack of dawn to set out for Frost-sei.  
  
"You ready boy?" Vegeta asked, half impatient that Trunks seemed to be taking his dear sweet time and that he REALLY wanted to tear Frieza a new one.  
  
"Just a minute dad, I forgot something." Trunks answered as he ran back into the capsule house. "Hey mom, is it ready?"  
  
"Yes, it took me all night to make it." Bulma yawned and handed the Collar Disabler to her son.  
  
"Thanks mom, I really appreciate this." Trunks smile warmly and hugged his mother before heading toward the door.  
  
"Don't forget about me, Trunks." Bra's voice said as she appeared in the door.  
  
"Never that." Trunks smirked and consumed his little sister in a bear hug, who giggled playfully. "Hold down the fort for us?"  
  
"Of course." Bra said as Trunks went to the door.  
  
"Wait Trunks..." Bulma perked up and tossed Trunks a small bag of Senzu beans. "Just in case."  
  
"Right..." Trunks grinned and stopped in front of his ship. "Ready dad."  
  
"It's about time. Now come on." Vegeta smirked and got in his ship.  
  
Trunks nodded and got into his ship. Both ships automatically started as soon as the doors shut and rumbled into ignition. They both zoomed off into the pastel air as Bulma and Bra waved them off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The night before on Frost-sei....  
  
The figure swayed across the marble floor, its long gown barely touching the floor. A smirk was pressed on its lips as it came down to the chambers. Some of the inmates cowered in fear and back into the corners of their cells. The figure stopped in front of the cell where Calico laid in wait.  
  
He was bound to the wall with a thick steel chain around muscular neck with similar chains around his ankles and wrists. He could have easily broken free but he was too weak from his previous injures, due from days torture, to do so. Day by day, Calico would get weaker and weaker but they kept him just barely alive at the end off the day for more torture. He didn't even notice the dark figure standing over him.  
  


~*~*~  
  
"Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Yes, did you arrive on Earth?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Did you kill the monkey?"  
  
"...Oh yes, Lord Frieza. The prince is dead. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Good. Report back to Frost-sei immediately."  
  
The scouter clicked off as Frieza let out an evil laugh. "Oh my, this is perfect! Now only one more thing to attend to...." Frieza smirked. "Guard!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." It said in a mocking tone.  
  
Calico hissed a fierce catlike growl and looked hatefully at the figure with his unswollen eye. This is what was keeping him alive. This bastard, after everything they been though. All the years in vain, it made the demi Neko-jin sick with rage every time his eyes rested upon it. "How could you, you sick son of a bitch?!"  
  
"Now now. I'm the only reason you're not dead."  
  
Calico spat to the side and thrashed his tail wildly. "I would gladly take death over this." he said then winced over his injuries.  
  
"Watch it! Or you might get what you asked for!" the figure hissed and pulled on Calico's chains, getting a few pain filled cries out of him.  
  
'Damn. Damn, damn, damn...' Calico thought until his catlike ears pricked up. One of Frieza's guards came into view from the hallway.  
  
The figure cursed in its throat and glared daggers at him. "What!?!"  
  
"Lord Frieza wishes to see you, your majesty."  
  
"Hn, fine. "Be good little kitty." The figure said and grabbed Calico's spiked hair. It licked his face and pushed him back roughly. "Let's go."  
  
The two walled up the long ice sculpted stairs to Frieza's palace room. The large door crept open as the figure walked in, the guard staying outside.  
  
"You called?" the figure smirked.  
  
"Yes, I only wanted to say your services will no longer be needed." Frieza grinned evilly.  
  
"What...."  
  
"You heard me." the ice-jin said coldly as very muscular guards came in the corridor.  
  
"Well if that's how you wanna play it, come get some." the figure smirked again and crouched down, pulling the long gown up to fight.  
  
The figure powered up as, the first guard rushed over with a punch. The figure ducked under and kicked him directly in the temple with its heel. The first guard fell to the floor dead already as the next four rushed over and unleashed a combo of super fast punches. The figure blocked with its forearms with amazing ease. The figure jumped into the air and split kick two of the guards before revising its sides and kicked the next two. The figure smirked and opened its palm to have an unseen force push them back roughly into the ice wall, then spinning around and repeating the attack on the others. The force was so great, that when they hit the walls, they splattered into a heap of mangled flesh.  
  
"You just can't find good help these days, ne?" Frieza asked sarcastically. "Looks like I have to take out the trash myself."  
  
The figure laughed triumphantly and said, "You idiot, I'm way too strong for that, but you can try."  
  
Frieza smirked and phased over to the figure, which moved out of the way. Time seemed to slow down as the figure formed a ki blast and shot it though the spine of Frieza. The shot carried the ice-jin until they both crashed into a wall. The figure powered down and grinned evilly, walking slowly over to its new victim.  
  
"But...but how, I'm stronger than a super saiyajin! How am I defeated this quickly?!"  
  
"Because you're a fool." the figure said simply. "Didn't you know that there are levels beyond a super saiyajin that you where way weaker than? True you where as strong a super saiyajin but not an ascended one."  
  
The figure brushed off its cloak and walked right out of the chamber, leaving a few dead bodies and a completely paralyzed Frieza to curse his mistakes. The figure walked up to the control room and gathered its group of followers that where concealed as Frieza's. The figure and its army gathered in a large ship and set its courses.  
  
"Your majesty, is there anything else you wish?" An crystalline-jin asked.  
  
"Did you get Calico from his chambers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then that is all."  
  
The follower bowed and ordered the others to pilot the ship to Earth.


	14. Move Your Feet, Lose Your Planet

Disclaimer: I can only dream......  
  
  
"Entering Frost-sei in 5....4....3....2....1...."  
  
The two space pods heated up with the descent out of the atmosphere. They came to a slower pace when they landed in the palace's docking bay. Trunks stepped out first into the very cold air and frowned.  
  
'Where is everyone? I hope Frieza wasn't expecting this....'  
  
His thoughts trailed off as he realized that his father was waiting. As soon as he reached Vegeta's ship, the door opened on its own.  
  
'He must have got tired of waiting around for me.' Trunks thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"So this is it." Vegeta spoke gruffly, more in a statement than a question, as he stood in the gravity, which didn't affect him much since he trained in higher.  
  
"Yeah, home sweet home." Trunks huffed bitterly. "Do you sense that?"  
  
Vegeta grunted in response, there where no ki's to be found.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen, this changes everything.....fuck." Trunks whispered but Vegeta heard it anyway.  
  
With a snort and smirk, he said, "Will you stop your whining boy? We will continue as planned, I will destroy Frieza, after a few rounds of torture first, you will free your little weakling friends, return to that Kami forsaken planet called Earth and I will resume my training."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Damn straight I'm right." Vegeta answered and headed toward the main palace.  
  
Trunks shook his head and followed, 'Still the same old father.'  
  
After a few minutes of silent walking, checking the different corridors as the two passed, Trunks decided to strike up a conversation; even though Trunks already knew that his father was like talking to a rock but it didn't hurt to try. Hell, they hadn't really said a whole sentence to each other since Trunks saw him again.  
  
"So..." The hybrid began, not sure what to talk about but then it struck him. "..I finally found out what it's like to be the Prince for a while, no wonder you always mention it."  
  
"..."  
  
"I mean, it was great. People move out of my way and gave me respect....."  
  
"..."  
  
"...I trained when I wanted and if anyone one had a problem with it, I'd beat their asses."  
  
A smirk came onto Vegeta's lips. "Being prince does have those perks."  
  
"Oh definitely, the power a royal saiya-jin had over another was like a drug, I loved it. If it was up to me, I would have preferred being born on Vegeta-sei. Just think of it, me, the actual prince or even better the king." he ended with a cocky grin.  
  
Vegeta felt great pride swell up in him. This was his son that recognized the Vegeta-sei throne was an honor and that training was a way of life for a saiya-jin warrior. He wouldn't have thought his son would have made a good prince all those years ago, too much like his human mother, but now it was a different story.  
  
"Is that a smile I see?" Trunks teased with a mocking tone, pushing his already slim luck.  
  
"Hell no!" Vegeta hissed and narrowed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Ygh rehati, syor ucha a lir. Iut I otwn eln laynoe." Trunks laughed in Saiya-go.  
  
"You hade better not and if you call me a liar again, I will break your legs. Got it brat?" Vegeta said coolly with amusement as Trunks stared at him. "What? Did you forget that I know Saiya-go as well?"  
  
Trunks mentally kicked himself but played it off with, "I wanted you to hear. It's not like you could catch me to break my legs anyway."  
  
Vegeta growled with in his throat which made Trunks rethink his words. 'That must have been a severe blow to his pride when I fought him on Earth. I better not apologize; he would take it as an insult.'  
  
Vegeta knew he was only kidding around but there is only so much playing the prince would allow before you get burnt. Another long stretch of silent filled the halls once again until they heard curses coming from the main palace room. They two entered cautiously and found the cause of the commotion; both simultaneously stunned.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Back on Earth, Bra was having another one of her play dates with Pan and Marron, Bulma was discussing her worries with Videl, Chichi and #18 on the front lawn as Gohan, Goten, Krillin and Goku sparred a safe distance near the small house of the first family of Sons'.  
  
"I'm positive that Trunks and Vegeta will make it back. I've fought them both before, they can handle themselves." #18 said, drinking her tea.  
  
"That's right. See Bulma, this'll all be over soon." Chichi said with encouragement.  
  
"Yeah, worrying yourself gives early wrinkles." Videl added, earning looks from the older women.  
  
The glare fest was interrupted when Piccolo touched down near the present Z- senshi. After a few moments of discussion, Goku came flying over with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Piccolo says there's a big ship in Earth atmosphere, it should land with the next five minutes."  
  
_'Oh no,'_ Bulma thought. _'Maybe this is what Trunks was talking about...'  
_  
  
_"Well I'm just glad it's all over and we can get back to normal." Bulma smiled and put a hand on her hip.  
  
"...Well not really, I still have to go back to Frost-sei and finish this."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I left at the spur of the moment. No doubt Frieza's looking for me and if I don't go back, I may lead them here. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened here just so I can be happy."_  
  
  
She inwardly sighed as ground was covered by a dark shadow from a large hovering ship. The haul opened as a fleet of alien soldiers piled out. One figure came out last, wearing a velvet red cloak that covered its face from view. It motioned one gloved hand to attack. The soldiers showered ki blasts from above. Marron quickly snatched the two children up and dived into the back door just in the nick of time with Bulma and Chichi. Goku and rest of the warriors, including Videl and #18, countered the blasts with their own and began fighting fist to fist. The Z-warriors seemed to have the advantage until the figure motioned its hands once more, this time sending an unseen force to stop them in their tracks.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Goten cursed and attempted to move but failed.  
  
"That being must have psychic abilities." Piccolo answered just a wave of shocks zapped through them; their yells of pain filled the air.  
  
"Mama! Papa!" Pan called and ran out into the yard only to be caught in the force field.  
  
"PAN!" Chichi screamed in horror and fainted.  
  
In a flash of light, the hovering Z warriors disappeared. The soldiers hovered down to the residence and bombarded the house for any other beings. They rushed in and wrenched Bra from Bulma's grasp, knocking the crying and fighting child unconscious.  
  
"NO! What the fuck are you going with my baby!?!" Bulma screamed and tried to get Bra back.  
  
One of the guards made a ki blast and shot it toward Bulma. Marron jumped up from the floor and took the hit full force. Luckily being the daughter of two warriors, Marron wasn't killed, just very badly injured. The figure walked into the room and stopped when its eyes landed upon Bulma.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
"How dare you!?!" Bulma screeched with rage and slapped the offender so hard; she nearly broke her own hand.  
  
The figure, its silver eyes wide with shock and anger, turned and used its psychic energy to push Bulma into the kitchen wall, cracking it and some ribs.  
  
"Foolish human bitch!" The figure prepared a ki blast.  
  
What was Bulma to do? She couldn't just be killed like this and with Bra in danger, she had to survive.  
  
"Wait!" she said suddenly, trying not to make herself seem too frightened. "Do you know who I am? I'm Bulma Briefs, this worlds' most beautiful, richest and smartest woman."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I can ...erm....engineer your ship for you, if it breaks."  
  
The figure thought then dispersed the ki blast and said, "I know your just trying to save your life but I can use you for the moment."  
  
The figure motioned its hand as the guards *cough cough* 'gently' moved Bulma to the ship.  
  
"Hold on..."  
  
"There is no need to ask. Your daughter will be brought along but if we have another outburst from you or her....." The figure finished with a smirk, leaving Bulma only to assume the worst.  
  
"Your majesty, what about those two?" One of the followers asked and pointed to Chichi and Marron.  
  
"Humph. Detain the black haired one but leave the blonde. Judging by her ki level, she'll die soon on her own." It said coldly and motioned for the guards to bring Bulma and Bra aboard. "The rest of you, claim Earth as mine and detain everyone. If anyone gets in your way, kill them immediately. No wait, let them run first, and then kill. It's always more fun that way."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Runaways with a Side of Revenge!

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything witty so, I don't own anything!  
  
Claimer: But I do own Calico and Reini! ^-^  
  
  
The demi Neko-jin stretched out in a cat like fashion, though not getting very far with his chains. He sighed heavily remembering how he got into this mess.  
  
  
_A dark red tide of energy swept through the hallway and vaporized the guards. As soon as Calico touched the ground, something cold and very hard crashed over his collarbone. He yelled out as his back slammed against the wall, sending more pain through his crushed neck. Calico propped himself up on his tail and wiped his jaw of the small trickle of blood. The attacker was none other than Frieza himself.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Before he could react, Frieza phases out of sight and reappeared in front of him. His knee crashed into Calico's stomach and knocks the air out of him. He continued with an elbow to the top of his spine and slapped him to the rear wall with his concrete tail. The last thing Calico saw was Frieza standing over him before he blacked out.  
  
When he had awakened he found himself being chained to one of the dungeon's walls. He wounds being still fresh, all he could do was hiss in frustration. That's when Reini came into view with her dark attire trimmed with jewelry, fit for royalty.  
  
"Reini...what...the hell?" he asked, his words making his lungs burn.  
  
She only stared on with cold eyes filled with insanity.  
  
"Reini?" Calico asked once more, raising a brow.  
  
She signaled the guards to leave and closed the cell up. She walked closer with hate in her eyes. She reached him and laid a blow to his chest. Calico gagged and coughed up a lot of blood. Reini smirked and lifted his chin up with her pointer finger.  
  
"Tell me...." she began, "do you remember when we first met?"  
  
Calico bit his lip and answered, "Yes..."  
  
"You knew what I was up to then but you stopped me from becoming like I am now or you tried."  
  
"Reini, no... you're a good person... don't tell me..."  
  
"Don't tell you what? That I wasn't the little goody two shoes Reini-chan you knew. Well too bad." the demi saiya-jin smiled viciously and elbowed the man across the jaw. "I only played along with it until I was strong enough. Now you will not get in my way again."  
  
"Reini...please reconsider." he choked. "I still believe... that you don't need this power driven life.... to be happy."  
  
"Hey Calico, do you remember how the war started on your home planet?"  
  
Calico's eyes widened. "Y-you?"  
  
Reini laughed wickedly as Calico attempted to attack her with claws extracted from his human like hand and gritted teeth. "You bitch! You're the reason most of my race and family died! How could you!?!"  
  
Reini turned and smiled cruelly to herself. "You know Frieza insisted on killing you but I motioned against it. You should be grateful."  
  
"I swear Reini; you will die a terrible death for this!" Calico yelled as the flesh around his chains bled from the resistance.  
  
"We'll see about that." she said plainly. "Oh guards! This little kitty's being bad, teach him a lesson."  
  
The guards smirked as they began tormenting him._  
  
He trusted her foolishly. When they first met she was a killer even at her age. He had thought he had changed her but obviously he was wrong. Calico growled in frustration then decided to save whatever was left of his energy. He needed to get out of there but how?  
  
~ * ~  
  
"FRIEZA!?!" the two saiya-jin royalty said in unison at the sight before them.  
  
"What the hell boy!?" Vegeta growled in confusion. "You said Frieza was stronger than a super saiya-jin so how is he beaten?"  
  
"I-I don't know!" Trunks shrugged with wide eyes.  
  
Vegeta scowled and flew over to the ice-jin picking him up by the throat. Since Frieza was slipping in and out of consciousness the saiya-jin decided to get some answers out by ramming him into the wall a few times.  
  
"Alright bastard, what the hell's going on?"  
  
Frieza smirked and said something about 'stupid monkey' and tried to ki blast him. The ki ball was quickly slapped away, leaving Vegeta above the normal of pissed at the feeble attempt.  
  
"Oh, a smart ass, are we? I'll fix that." Vegeta smirked and began laying lethal blows to the fiend.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped and raised a brow. _'Well looks like father has that under control. If I try to stop him to get some answers out of Frieza, I'll be caught in the crossfire. I should go.'  
_  
"I'm going to search the rest of the palace." Trunks called and turned to the corridor.  
  
He wasn't even sure if his father heard him but he didn't feel like repeating himself. Trunks then walked through the rest of the long hall that lead to the dungeon. The smell of blood and decaying flesh struck him like a wall.  
  
"Kami! What the hell?" Trunks said as he covered his sensitive nose and raised his ki to light the way.  
  
The foyer was cover with mangled bodies; some burned from ki blasts and other literally ripped apart. One warrior grabbed his ankle but Trunks kick it away and put up his guard.  
  
"You have to.... *coughs up blood* ...stop...they..." his eyes rolled back in his head and strangled on the blood until he died.  
  
Trunks winced and tried to figure out what he was talking about. The prince turned and decided to look elsewhere. He made his way to the ship hanger. He looked around and no one seemed to be their. Trunks snorted then looked at the controls; one of the ships where missing.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Trunks hovered over the rail to see five of the large battle ships gone. The flashing screen caught his attention from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"What's this? The ships course is to ....."  
  
Trunks turned pale and ran directly to find a ship, a fast one, to get him back to Earth. Then he remembered his father was on the other side of the palace.  
  
"Shit!" he realized and burst into super saiya-jin, wasting no time.  
  
He blazed down the halls and burst in the doors of Frieza's chambers. "Father, we need to leave right now! I think mom and Bra are in danger!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Vegeta yelled back in mid-strike.  
  
"There is some war ships are missing from the hanger and their set for Earth." Trunks filled in and headed back around the corner.  
  
The saiya-jin king cursed to himself earning a few strangled laughs from Frieza's mangled carcass, thinking that he would be spared. Wrong. Vegeta turned and delivered the finally kick to Frieza's face, instantly breaking his neck. Satisfied, he smirked and flew off toward the hanger.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Reini and her troops walked down the long hallway with Bulma and Bra in tow. Halfway through Bra had awoken and began fighting and flailing like crazy; she even managed to knock out one and scramble free. She didn't get very far until Reini picked her up at the back of her neck.  
  
"No! Don't hurt her, she's just a child!" Bulma pleaded, easily restrained by the guard behind her.  
  
Reini ignored the woman and smirked. "Girl's got spunk."  
  
Bra growled, her little legs kicking in the air. "You're in big trwouble lady!"  
  
"Oh my, is that so."  
  
"Yeah, my daddy is the king of saiya-jin and he'll beat you up easy!"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"That's wight and my big brwother is the prince and he wouldn't like you hurting me either." Bra smirked.  
  
'This child knows where Trunks is?' Reini thought.  
  
"Alright kid, where are they? Where is Trunks!?" Reini demanded and squeezed tighter.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you!" Bra yelled and spit in the raging teen's face.  
  
Reini wiped the glob of spit off of her face and turned red with rage. The older demi saiya-jin then threw the child into the wall, which cracked under the pressure, causing blood to trickle from her head as she laid still.  
  
"NO! Please! She doesn't know anything!" Bulma cried.  
  
"SILENCE!!" Reini screamed.  
  
"My lady..." one of the guards began. "May I suggest we put the child with the cat?"  
  
Reini's face twisted from anger to an evil smirk. "That is a brilliant ideal. Yes, he could use a new scratching post!"  
  
Reini motioned her hand as the guards dragged the limp bluenette toward the lowest dungeon. Bulma struggled with tears streaming down her face, only left to imagine what horrible fate was bestowed upon her very young daughter.  
  
"Hey...where is we going?" Bra asked half dazed, almost to her destination.  
  
"Your going to be the kitty's new playmate." The first guard smirked.  
  
"You might wanna watch it though; he's been a little on the mental side lately." The other laughed, making Bra panic.  
  
The third stopped in front on the dark cell, only a little of the front was light from the hall. From the inside, a growl hung in the air and green eyes reflected in the back corner's darkness.  
  
_'What the fuck now?'_ Calico mentally huffed as the cell door opened.  
  
Something small was thrown into the darkness and left by the laughing sentinels. The figure scrambled back close to the door and was revealed as a little girl. She was crying and visibly scared and Calico was obviously confused.  
  
'Did Reini really think I would injure a chibi?' Calico thought as he stirred closer, only for her to tremble in fear.  
  
"Hey don't be scared, I won't hurt you."  
  
"Y-you promise." Bra sniffed and held her knees close to her chest.  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah. I promise." Calico assured gently.  
  
"Ok." Bra smiled and moved closer to Calico. "Why are you in the dark? Come over here."  
  
"I can't. I'm sort of stuck here."  
  
"That's ok." Bra said as dug her dirty fingers in her pockets, finding her tiny flashlight. "See?"  
  
She turned it on and gasped.  
  
"Now don't be freight..."  
  
"Wow, you're a big kitty!" the innocent chibi exclaimed, immediately seeing his flicking ears at the top of his head and swaying sliver tail. "But your face doesn't look like a kitty. You look like me."  
  
Bra's round face searched him with awe with her dim light. "You have pretty kitty eyes. And you're cute too."  
  
"Um thanks." Calico said and managed to hold her still for a second. "Now wait. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Bra!" she grinned and sat in his lap. "And you are..."  
  
"Calico."  
  
"Ok, I'll call you kitty." Bra said and held his hand. "Oh no, you have big boo boo's on you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do they hurt?" Bra asked with teary eyes.  
  
Calico sighed; he didn't want to lie to her. "Well...what about you?" he said changing the subject after noticing the trickle of blood on her forehead.  
  
Bra brought her hand up and touched the sore gently. "A little."  
  
"Here." Calico instructed and licked her wound.  
  
"Ewwww! What are you doin'?" Bra pouted playfully.  
  
"Well I'm part Neko-jin and Neko-jins have antiseptics in their saliva."  
  
Bra looked confused. "It means that my spit cleans the sore." Calico explained. "Who did that to you anyway?"  
  
"That meanie lady. She got mad when I didn't tell where my daddy was." Bra filled in as she played with the end of Calico's tail.  
  
"Oh, who's your father?"  
  
"Oh, my daddy is Vegeta-sama of the saiya-jins!" Bra piped proudly.  
  
"Your father is Vegeta! And that means your brother is... Trunks!" Calico yelled. "Tell me, where is he!?"  
  
"Oh no! Not you too!" Bra cried and ran from him.  
  
"Oh wait. I'm sorry, Bra-chan. I'm a friend of Trunks is all. I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"You're a friend?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ok." Bra smiled and moved herself back into the comfort of her protector's lap.  
  
'Great, if Trunks is alive then there's still a chance.' Calico thought. "Hey Bra, I need your help to get out of here."  
  
"Alright!" Bra squealed and clapped her hands together. "Let's do it to it!"  
  
"Great."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Little moans of distress came from Bra's throat, attracting the guard's attention.  
  
"What's going on here?" he growl with annoyance and came to the cell.  
  
"Please, please help me." she cried from the darkness.  
  
The guard hesitated then moved closer to the door, right in to Calico's trap. He sprung from the darkness and wrapped his muscular arm around the guards neck; pulling him to the cell door. Calico struggled with him for a moment before snapping his neck by placing a hand over the guard's mouth and pulling back.  
  
"Can I look now?" Bra whined with her eyes covered as Calico instructed her.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Calico brought the body down to the floor carefully and took the keys from him. He unlocked the door and slid the body into the dark corner of the cell.  
  
"Ok Bra don't look back." Calico instructed and head out the corridor with her holding his hand.  
  
"Kitty wait. We have to get my mommy before we leave. We can't leave her." Bra whispered.  
  
Calico smiled warmly and kneeled down to her level. "Ok Bra, what does she look like?"  
  
"Just like me." Bra answered. "And you have to promise me you'll save her. Promise me, Cali-chan!"  
  
"Ok, I promise but now you have to go to sleep."  
  
"But I'm not..." Bra couldn't finish before Calico pinched the nerve in the back of her neck.  
  
Her small body fell forward and landed on his chest. "Forgive me child but you're eyes are too innocent." Calico said lowly as he put her between his gi front and his under shirt.  
  
He then slinked off into the hall, trying to avoid as many guards as possible. His ears pricked up that someone was coming and jumped up from the ground, off the wall and was back first on the ceiling. He dug his claws into the wall and climbed swiftly thought the hall. He then stopped and smelled Bra and then sniffed the air. It was like the same scent the chibi had but stronger.  
  
'That must be her mother.'  
  
Calico thought as he moved over the guards down near the engine room. The heat was scorching as he made it down to the room. The walls where too hot to climb by on now but he no longer needed to, he could see Bulma's cerulean hair stand out from the others.  
  
"Alright you weakling's you got two minutes." The large guard yelled.  
  
"Thank Kami!" Bulma sighed.  
  
She never worked in such heat before. She could already see the other workers charging over to the limited water supply so she made a break for it. She managed to get her a handful and drank it gratefully. Never would she take water for granted again. Two arms came and covered her mouth, pulling her back to the shadows.  
  
"Look you don't know me but don't scream." A gentle voice said in her ear.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was in the air, in the arms of some young man, looking at the ground below. He wasn't flying just making the largest leaps she'd ever seen. She couldn't even feel a jerk when he touched the ground.  
  
"Stop them!" Someone yelled and began firing ki blasts their way.  
  
She felt blood dripping though her cloths. The first thing she though was she was shot but it wasn't her blood, it was his. She gasped when she saw the bloody gaping hole in his chest. Calico struggled from the blinding pain but he couldn't stop. He'd promised to Bra that he would save her mother.  
  
The reached the ships docking bay and jumped into the nearest ship. Without wasting anymore time, Calico quickly typed the keys and the ship hurled them into space. They were safe, for now. The demi Neko-jin fell back into one of the chairs and placed his hand over the wound.  
  
"Damn, it's pretty deep." He sighed and let his hand hang limp.  
  
Bulma wearily walked over to him and his deep glaze made her jump.  
  
"Um thank you for rescuing me, but my daughter..."  
  
Calico raised his hand and smiled weakly. "Here." Was all he said as he moved his gi front and presented Bra to her.  
  
Her heart jumped with joy. "Oh thank Kami! Bra!"  
  
She began checking her for injuries, seeing as how her clothes were covered with blood.  
  
"She's not hurt...that blood is mine." He assured.  
  
Bra stirred and rubbed her eyes. "Mommy?"  
  
"I'm right here Bra." Bulma cooed and rubbed her back.  
  
"Mommy, where's kitty?" Bra asked and began to wiggle out of her mother's grip. "Oh no mommy! Cali-chan has a big boo boo!" Bra began to cry when she saw Calico.  
  
"Don't worry Bra, it's just a scratch." Calico said and looked at Bulma. "Accuse me; you wouldn't happen to know how to land this do you?"  
  
"Um...yeah." Bulma winced at the gross eye sore.  
  
"Hn good, 'cause I won't." Calico said with his last ounce of strength and blacked out.  
  
  



	16. Back Home

Disclaimer: This wonderful anime is not owned by me. ~.~  
  
Claimer: Any other characters, races, planets and techniques in this fic that Akira Toriyama didn't create. Other than the Neko-jins cuz I'm pretty sure I read them somewhere else first. ^-^  
  


  
_'Good, where almost there.'_ Trunks thought and cracked his knuckles. _'Man, I knew this would happen. I just hope mother and Bra are alright.'  
  
Trunks snorted and looked over to his father, who had his arms crossed in the regular fashion with a calm, yet scowling, look on his face.  
  
"How could you be so calm?" Trunks interrogated. "Aren't you worried just a little bit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!?" Trunks jumped up and gave his father a death glare from hell. 'Damn his pride!'  
  
"I suggest you calm down boy." Vegeta narrowed his eyes and Trunks sat down wearily. "No, I'm not worried because I know your mother and sibling is fine."  
  
"Hm, how can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I do!" Vegeta boomed, getting tired of all these questions. "Now, shut the hell up and stop pestering me!"  
  
Trunks frowned and was about to retort when the ship was rocked by an explosion.  
  
"Identify yourselves or be destroyed!" a voice commanded and appeared over the intercom.  
  
"Oh? And who are you to tell me about?!" Vegeta snored and stood.  
  
"That's none of your damn business! Now answer the question!"  
  
Vegeta just smirked, as the guard seethed with rage. "Alright, you've made your choice!"  
  
"So be it." Vegeta smashed the control panel causing the video to disconnect.  
  
Trunks gaped then frowned. "We could have found out what the hell was going on BEFORE we land, you know?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
He flared his ki into super saiya-jin and snorted. "You might want to power up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
The ship jerked and wind began to escape from the craft. Trunks looked up to see saw a large hole in the roof of the ship.  
  
"Let's go boy!" Vegeta barked and flew out the hole in the ship.  
  
Trunks nodded, flaring into super saiya-jin and followed quickly as the controls began to catch fire. Another shot was fired from outside and destroyed the ship completely. The atmosphere where surrounded by enemy space crafts and the soldiers began to head out toward them. Need less to say, Vegeta wasted no time into getting his share in. Trunks followed his father lead and launched himself on the rest. Countless ki blasts and battles illuminated the sky over the teal planet. Trunks could only wonder what will happen back home, if they would ever get pass the seemingly endless fleet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Is that it Cali-chan?" Bra piped and looked out the window at the sugar pink planet.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty."  
  
After Calico's black out, Bulma managed to stop the bleeding enough for them to plot a course so they won't just orbit aimlessly in space. He set them to travel to his home planet, New Neko-sei. It was set mostly on auto drive but someone would have to land it manually. Calico still couldn't handle the ship due to his injuries. Low and behold, there was a rejuvenation chamber on board but Calico insisted that Bulma use it. She had completely forgotten that she had cracked a rib when she was taken from Earth.  
  
"Bra, come sit down so I can land this thing." Bulma called and punched in the keys into manual.  
  
Calico managed his way over to an empty seat and strapped himself in as well.  
  
"You ok back there?" she asked and looked out the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." he smiled and sat back.  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared!" Bra whined.  
  
"It'll be over in a minute, I promise."  
  
After a few moments of turbulence, they landed roughly in a soft patch of earth. The ship stopped and released the its door hinges. Bulma sighed out and smiled over at Bra.  
  
"That wasn't so bad."  
  
Bra shook her head and unhooked herself from her seat.  
  
"Come on Kitty, let's go!"  
  
Calico nodded and prepared to leave with the two Earthlings. Suddenly, the door banged and was kicked down by a pack of Neko-jin warriors.  
  
"Hey what the hell's going on!?" Bulma yelled as they grabbed her and Bra.  
  
One soldier wearing green armor stepped out in front. "You're trespassing on Neko-jin soil. Take them away!"  
  
"That's enough!" the usually gentle voice of Calico boomed through the compartment.  
  
"Lord Calico!" the leader blurted out as all the followers sweatdropped and quickly bowed. "Forgive us! We did not realize you were here and you're injured as well. Please sire, let us escort you to the medial facility."  
  
"Yes, and those two are with me." he stated and glared at the guard that was holding them.  
  
They all emptied the ship and where met by a another crew of Neko-jins bearing weapons. They immedialty saw Calico and bowed as well, except one who was standing in front. It was pretty obvious he wasn't a full Neko-jin. He was very tall and had short length, blood red hair that stopped at the back of his hair line and a row of bangs draped his forehead that lead up to two ears on top of his head. He was wearing a long silver coat that stopped at his ankles and cloaked his under vest and pants. He walked up to them and looked down on the three. His red tail swayed; his cat-like emerald eyes shifted to Bulma, then Bra, then Calico. His stern look broke into a large fanged smirk.  
  
"Damn Calico, you look like shit." he laughed in a mocking voice.  
  
"Then my goal of looking like you is complete." Calico smirked and grabbed the man's extended hand.  
  
The Neko-jin looked over Calico's shoulder and grinned. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your mate and heir?"  
  
Bulma's eyes bulged and a large sweatdrop formed on Calico's head. "She is not my mate."  
  
"Oh.......then why is this human here then?" the man raised a brow and looked inquiring at the her.  
  
"Hey buddy, I'm standing right here? You could at least acknowledge that." Bulma frowned and stepped up. "And by the way, who exactly are you?!"  
  
"Hm, I'm mean no offense, my lady, I'm just being precautious. I'm known as Lord Hikyuu." he smiled.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, the pleasure is all yours." she smirked and shook his clawed hand.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Calico said seriously to the other Neko-jin.  
  
"I know, or you wouldn't have came back." Hikyuu answered and helped him stand. "You need to rest first, then........"  
  
Calico nodded. "You two are welcome to the palace." Hikyuu said over his shoulder and disappeared into the crowd with Calico.  
  
Bulma shrugged and lead Bra to the palace with her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The wind whisped his lavender bangs in a halo around his face as they descended from the sky. Trunks and Vegeta touched down in the green grass of the Capsule Corp Compound. Vegeta, flared his nostils and stepped inside. There was no one there; it seemed to be empty for weeks.  
  
'What is going on? Why didn't Goku or the others try to stop this.' Trunks thought as he walked to through the halls of the mansion with his father.  
  
Vegeta stopped suddenly, causing Trunks almost to crash into him, and turned to his son. "I'm going to searching first then we'll meet back here by sunset. And I'm not waiting for you."  
  
Trunks nodded and Vegea took off through the back door. Trunks snorted and ran down to his mother's lab. He ran over to one of the cabinets and grabbed his sword. Since these 'invaders' where all over, he might need to fight without raising his ki much. He snapped the strap over his chest and closed the cabinet back but not before grabbing his scouter as well.  
  
'Goku's house could have some clues.' he thought and went into the back yard.  
  
He was just about to leave when he saw a blue shimmer in a bush. It sparking his curousity, he walked over and parted the bush. A small orange ball with a blue prism in the center laid in the grass. It looked like I dragonball but not the Earth ones. Trunks took it and continued off to Goku's place.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The palace was a gorgeous place with many fresh cherry blossom fields covering the landscape. The sky had turned into an pale orange as the day went on. Bulma and Bra where treated to some new garments, made of fine silk and trimmed with lace and treated like royalty as well.  
  
"Mommy, lookie what I found!" Bra chirped and held the yellow rose up to her mother.  
  
"That's really pretty Bra. Thank you."  
  
"When is Cali-chan coming back? I wanna play with him." the chibi huffed and sat next to her.  
  
"Well he said to meet him here so I'm guessing soon." she figured and twirled the flower in her fingers. Her mind was on Vegeta and Trunks, she hoped they would be alright.  
  
Calico walked in and waved good bye to the demi Neko-jin he was talking to earlier.  
  
"Kitty! You're all better!" Bra ran over to him and hugged his leg.  
  
"Yeah, I told ya." Calico said and walked over to Bulma.  
  
"Mrs.Briefs, I need to you help me find Trunks."  
  
The question caught her off guard. "How do you know Trunks?"  
  
"Oh right, I forgot to mention I knew Trunks." Calico laughed. "I guess I haven't been up to par to introduce myself much."  
  
He led her over to a large computer and typed in some codes. Bulma looked around and saw all the pictures mounted on the walls.  
  
"Who are all of these royal people in the pictures?" Bulma asked to make conversation.  
  
"Oh that's my family." he stated and pointed to a large picture with a male Neko-jin, a woman with large angel like wings and two boys that looked like both of them. "That's my parents and me and my brother, Hikyuu."  
  
"Hikyuu's you're brother?"  
  
Calico nodded.  
  
"Yeah I can see the resemblance." Bulma smiled. "You guys don't look like the other Neko-jins."  
  
"Yes, I'm half Neko-jin because of my dad and my mom was a Tenshi-jin."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry........."  
  
"It's quite alright, I don't mind."  
  
"So if those two are you're parents, then you must be royalty too."  
  
"Yes, a small universe, ne?"  
  
"Right." she lauhed and folder her arms. "So what do you do here?"  
  
"Me and my brother rule this planet now but mostly my brother." he answered. "I know my people come off hard at first but after the war with Frieza who wouldn't be."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Calico looked at the screen and showed a grid map of the closest planets. "I need you to try and help me locate your planet in our systems."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why?"  
  
"I need to find Trunks so that we can stop Reini. She's way out of control." he snorted. "Dammit, this just doesn't seem like her. But, I know with Trunks' power, we can do something, I'm sure."  
  
"Right, I'll get started then."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
~*~*~  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Trunks wiped the sweat beads from his forehead. He was forced to run the entire way from his house to Goku's. He ran in the front door and began his search. The house was empty but someone definitely put a struggle. He examined the imprint in the wall and glanced over to a heap of furniture on the ground. He gasped and ran over after catching a glimpse of blonde underneath. With ease he tossed the load aside and lifted Marron in his strong arms.  
  
"Marron? Marron? Answer me!"  
  
She opened her eyes slightly and immediately shut them again, not having the strength for even that. Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean. He slide the bean into her mouth and helped her swallow. Marron's eyes flutter and began to wake up. Trunks smiled with relief, he was surprised she stayed alive that long. He slide his arm around her waist and helped her to sit up.  
  
"Trunks? Where did you come from?" Marron asked and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I had to come back early with my dad. And I'm glad I did, you wouldn't have lasted much longer." his warm smiled shifted into a hard look. "Marron, what the hell's going on? Where is my mom and Bra and the others?"  
  
"It was some lady.......wearing a red robe.......she wasn't human, that's for sure......."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"They where taken.......in a force field of some kind and they took Mrs.Son, your mom and little sister too." Marron sighed, seeing the expression on Trunks' face. "I'm sorry Trunks, I tried to stop them. Really, that's how I got hurt and........"  
  
"It's ok Marron just........"  
  
Trunks whipped his sword from his holster and flipped it up vertically. The sword pierced through the bottom of an intruders chin and stuck through the top of his skull. Trunks pulled his blade forward and split the man's face in two, causing blood to splatter on Marron.  
  
"Trunks look out!" Marron screamed.  
  
Trunks spinned on his heels and caught the spear in a warrior's hand just as it was about to hit him. Trunks swung his sword and split the man in two. Another threw his spear throught the window, nearly striking Marron if Trunks hadn't grabbed her. With Marron tightly aroung his back, Trunks crashed through the window and slit the man's throat open. Another ran directly toward Trunks, swinging a large mallet over his head. Trunks ducked under and disected the alien from his collar bone to his privates, it's coarse making a sicking splatter to the bright green grass below.  
  
The remaining two began to retreat but Trunks was in hot persuit. Trunks jumped into the air and stabbed him in the back of the head. The last warrior screamed for his life as he tried to fly faster. Trunks scolded then threw his sword across the hill. It sored through the crisp and embedded itself though his back and through his rib cage, pinning the victim to a thick oak tree. Trunks walked over and pulled his sword from the body and slid it back into its holster. He brushed a lock of hair from his crystalline blue eyes and smiled over his shoulder.  
  
"You okay back there?" he asked a very pale and sick looking Marron; she had never seen so much blood in her life.  
  
"Sure........" was all she mustered and buried her face in his back.  
  
"Marron, do you think anyone is left, the special forces I mean, still on Earth?"  
  
"Um.......not sure, maybe Mr.Yamcha or Mr.Tien? I'm pretty sure their still here."  
  
"That would be great, if we can find them in time." he said, looking at the sky. It was another hour until sunset and he had to move fast.  
  
"Hang on, I've got a plan."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dammit, I can't locate him anywhere." Bulma huffed.  
  
"Mrs.Briefs, you've already found the planet right?" Calico asked, leaning on his elbow.  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Then maybe try locaing his scouter."  
  
"But that's back at my lab."  
  
"Just try it anyway, with any luck he's most likely already returned home."  
  
After a few seconds of typing and clicking, she located the scouter and it was on the move too.  
  
"Hey, I think I've found him!"  
  
Calico smirked and walked over to the controls. "Perfect."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Damn, we should have left when we had a chance. We're runnin' low on food here!" Oolong cried under a homemade fort with Master Roshi, Puar and Turtle.  
  
"Quiet Oolong, I'm trying to read ma' magazines! Tee hee hee. Oh yeah baby!" the pervert old man drooled and grinned at the graphic pictures.  
  
"Hey! Quit hoggin' it!"  
  
"You can talk pork chop!"  
  
"Stop fightin you two!" the little cat creature tried to reason.  
  
"Yeah." the slow reptile added his two cents, too.  
  
The pair tusseled quite bit until they heard a thump coming from outside.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"How should I know?" Roshi frowned and snatched back his smut.  
  
"Master Roshi, it sound like its in the house!" Turtle shrieked and hid under a blanket with Puar.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll go see." Master Roshi popped his head out the top and snatched it back in. "There no one, now back to ma' readin'!"  
  
Suddenly the roof of the fort was snatched off and the four screamed and made separate bee-lines to different hiding places.  
  
"Where all gonna die!"  
  
"No we're not, its just Trunks...and Marron too." the catlike creature cheered and floated over to them.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys." Trunks apologized and set Marron down. "Are Yamcha or Tien here?"  
  
"No, they went to fight that army that came to Earth." Roshi filled in and sat on the floor. "Stranged how they just showed up like that........"  
  
'Excellent, now I can meet with father. The others should be able to handle it.' Trunks figured and headed toward the door.  
  
Marron ran up to him and grabbed his firm arm. "You're leaving?"  
  
"Yes, I told my father I would meet him back at Capsule Corp. by sundown."  
  
"Oh........"  
  
"Look Marron, take these." Trunks said gently and placed a few beans to her small hand.  
  
"Thanks Trunks." Marron smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Come back safe, ok?"  
  
"Right." Trunks' voice broke and he blushed victioulsy.  
  
He leapt out the front door and took off in the direction of Capsule Corp. Marron smiled and sighed as Master Roshi and Co. look on with very large grins.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks? Trunks? Are you there? the scouter beeped in his ear.  
  
Hello?  
  
*sigh of relief* Its me.  
  
Calico!? Dear Dende, you're still alive!  
  
You know they can't get me down that easily.  
  
Where are you?  
  
I'm on my planet.  
  
New Neko-sei?  
  
Yes, I have your mother and sister with me as well.  
  
*large sigh* Thanks man, I owe you.  
  
Don't worry about it but we need to talk.  
  
I'm all ears.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Father!" Trunks called from the sky.  
  
"It took long enough." the prince huffed.  
  
"Hm, its just in time for me." a voice smirked.  
  
The two saiyans turned and saw a figure on a hill, Trunks immediatly recognizing it.  
  
"Reini?"  
  
  
_


	17. Peace, Love And Soul

CB: Hey everyone. I'm glad I got some reviews even through a few of my reviewers fell off. -_-;; So I've just decided to discontinue it. Yes. This is it. I'm done with this thing. Completely. Right now. Forever, I've grown REALLY bored with this fic AND I can't think of anything else to write really! :P Very sorry if that sucks. -_-; All flames are welcome. I really wanna get started on my next fic "Elevator". You know a father son, Trunks and Vegeta, type ficcie and I'll try really hard to keep everyone IC. Not too many people write enough T/V father son dealy do's so I just HAD to do one. ^_^ I said it once and I'll say it again, Bra and Vegeta fics are soooo overrated! :P Also I'm thinking of doing a yaoi! *Master Roshi grin* Bye and the thankies go as followed...  
  
Ssjgoddesschico *huggle*  
  
Jazzmaster *huggle*  
  
Mel-chan *huggle*  
  
Princessbabe0069 *huggle*  
  
otepoti *huggle*  
  
Dragonmaster of Fire *huggle*  
  
juuhachigou *huggle*  
  
NagiNaoeSchwarzsProdigy *huggle*  
  
Bouzi Neo *huggle*  
  
Starr Reku-jedi-knight *huggle*  
  
BlueStariNight88 *huggle*  
  
tonbo *huggle*  
  
Panny & Mar. *huggle*  
  
Mirai Tigerlily *huggle*  
  
SSJ KNIGHT *huggle*  
  
Kinneas67 *huggle*  
  
Attie *huggle*  
  
PurpleAngel *huggle*  
  
Goten's Gaurdian Angel *huggle*  
  
deadzone-13 *huggle*  
  
Shadow and Flame *huggle*  
  
QuickCheetah *huggle*  
  
Chris Chien *huggle*  
  
Trunks chan *huggle*  
  
BlueEyedBulma *huggle*  
  
Millgen *huggle*  
  
Kamakaze *huggle*  
  
piper hudson *huggle*  
  
DragonUk *huggle*  
  
Farewell everyone.   
  
~Chaotic Bystander


End file.
